


No One Ever Cared

by Lilbean12



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: 1920s, Boardwalk Empire - Freeform, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Marriage, Older man, Physical Abuse, Sex, Young Girl, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbean12/pseuds/Lilbean12
Summary: "When you are brought up in this life, nothing ever gets better." They had told her. She never believed it, until she was forced to marry the gangster Lucky Luciano.





	1. The Wedding

**CHAPTER 1: THE WEDDING**

****

_"Somethings never get better, you must take care of_ _yourself when it does not get better."_

 

 

 

* * *

"Why mother? Why me?" Was the only words [Anabella](http://68.media.tumblr.com/4dc82c84e24e01b7546da7a74a3cbd3b/tumblr_inline_mj414vox0j1qz4rgp.gif) was able to say. Her mother sighed, and stroked her daughter's soft face.

 

"You know this was not my decision, it was your father's. And you must know us women don't have say in a lot." Her [mother](http://68.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m81cxb1nIh1rur2s6.gif) responded, trying to sooth her daughter's anxiety.

 

Anabella touched her veil, which layed on top of her hair. She slowly moved her fingers down the sheer vail, touching her face.

 

"But I am not old enough to marry, I am only sixteen." Anabella responded, looking up at her mother.

 

"Yes Dorothy, tell your sweet girl why she must marry such an awful human being." An old woman's voice could be heard saying. Anabella and her mother both turned around to see Anabella's grandmother, and her mother's mother-in-law, opening the large wooden doors and approaching Anabella.

 

"You look dashing, my dear." Anabella's [grandmother](https://hustonsite.files.wordpress.com/2017/03/babyjanekick.gif) said, kissing Anabella's forehead. Her mother rolled her eyes, and glared at Anabella's grandmother who was now staring at her.

 

"Mother-" Her mother began to say, before Anabella's grandmother interrupted her by putting her finger in her mother's face.

 

"I am not your mother, you only married my son." Her grandmother argued, raising an eyebrow at Anabella's mother. Her mother sighed, and put her hand on her hip.

 

"Victoria, you know that in the world we live in, us women have no say. Put do note, I am going to protect my daughter as much as possible." Her mother explained, Her grandmother raised an eyebrow and chuckled under her breath.

 

Before they could respond, a servant opened the door.

  
"Mrs. Caliente and Madame Caliente, it is time to be seated." The [servant](https://media1.popsugar-assets.com/files/thumbor/A9pMKcc_aeHynXVtiGIB6XlUKV4/fit-in/1024x1024/filters:format_auto-!!-:strip_icc-!!-/2016/01/20/839/n/1922283/d9544129a5a77578_7/i/When-Kit-Walks-Room-Just-Like-Yo-What-Up.gif) said, eyeing Anabella who was looking down at the floor.

 

"Of course, come Dorothy. You cannot miss your daughter's 'wedding'." Her grandmother said, straightening her fur coat. Her mother sighed and followed her grandmother out the door into the chapel. 

 

The servant stood there, looking at Anabella who was on the verge of tears.

 

"Miss Caliente..." The servant began to say, but was cut off by Anabella looking up at him.

 

"Victor, you know how I feel about you calling me Miss Caliente." Anabella said, wiping a tear away from her eye. Victor chuckled, and quietly shut the large wooden doors. He approached Anabella, and stroked her long brown hair which was in a bun.

 

"I am so sorry Annie." Victor said, still stroking her hair. Anabella grabbed his hand and placed it on her cheek. Victor smiled, and looked into Anabella's dark brown eyes.

  
"Must we be doing this? You will be married soon." Victor said, Anabella shook her head and got closer to him. She placed a hand on his face and softly kissed him on the lips. 

 

When she tried to back out, he softly grabbed her and brought her in closer. He slid his tongue into her mouth, and put his hand on her hip. He moved his mouth down to her neck and softly kissed it.

 

Anabella sighed in pleasure, and closed her eyes. She ran her fingers through his hair, and thought about the wedding. 

 

Before he could continue, they heard the door open. They both immediently stopped and turned around to see the servant Gerald.

 

"It's time Anabella." [Gerald](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/7wi9iVyj6icOKiaamqeDw9nF19v3Gk1WiiOQ7c4odABmy7yD7jLy0rFW552ym6O4zK6ASeHnEaJI2Cg=w391-h220) said with a face of sympathy. Victor sighed and walked out with Gerald. Before he left, Victor turned around to look at Anabella.

  
"It will all get better in time, Annie." Victor said softly, Anabella felt a tear stream down her face and she shook her head.

 

"It never gets better, Victor." Anabella said. Victor looked down and left the room, leaving the bride to be alone.


	2. Mrs. Luciano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now being legally 'Mrs. Luciano', Anabella must learn the rules of the mob. Wether she likes it or not.

**CHAPTER TWO: MRS. LUCIANO**

****  


_"Some stories aren't meant to have a happy ending."_

* * *

 

Anabella slowly walked the halls, looking for her father. She found him aside a servant, checking his watch. Anabella approached her father, and gave him a sad smile. Her father looked up and looked at his daughter. He seemed impressed by what he had given to Mr. Rothstein and his men, a new toy. 

 

> "Very nice..." Her [father](http://68.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m8d2qwXjav1qbm5l6o1_500.gif) mumbled, looking at Anabella up and down. Anabella took a deep breath, feeling uncomfortable in her dress. Her father looked back up at her, and gave her a smile. She knew he didn't mean any sort of kindness, she never did care for his family. He only cared for power, and money.
> 
>  
> 
> "You look lovely Miss Caliente." The [servant](https://media.giphy.com/media/cocdI7Jr3bUNa/giphy.gif) in back said, looking as if she was jealous of Anabella. Her father turned to look at the servant, and motioned the servant to leave. The servant sighed in annoyance, and went into the chapel. Anabella knew for a fact that the servant was having an affair with her father, it was obvious.
> 
>  
> 
> "Remember, you have duties of being a wife." Her father said sternly, turning back to his daughter. Anabella took a deep breath, feeling her stomach drop hearing him say the word 'wife'. 
> 
>  
> 
> "Yes father, I remember." Anabella replied, forcing out a smile. Her father smirked, and held out his arm. Anabella looked down at his arm, and linked her arm around his. It was time...
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

Anabella watched as two servants opened the large wooden doors, exposing the beautiful chapel. Anabella saw at the end of the isle, was her husband to be, and the priest. She saw her best friend, Dandi, standing beside where Anabella was going to stand. She saw a man behind Charlie, most likely his best man.

 

Her and her father began to slowly walk down the isle, Anabella didn't dare to look at the guest. When she had the confidence, she slowly looked over to see her sisters and mother. Her grandmother and [grandfather](http://brightestyoungthings.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/06/tumblr_lzer1nTZAS1qepf8yo1_r1_500.gif), sitting behind them. Her grandmother nodded sternly to Anabella, wishing her good luck. 

 

Her youngest sister, [Rosalina](https://media.giphy.com/media/fCekMgVvRqrfi/giphy.gif), had her arms crossed, looking angrily at Charlie. Her oldest sister, [Vivien](http://68.media.tumblr.com/1696e0cf7b795afbebbf56054177b23f/tumblr_o91f886K6p1qk1mjco4_250.gif), was looking down at her nails. Her mother was giving Anabella a look of sympathy. 

 

Before she knew it, she was at the front of the isle. She felt her father's arm being removed from her, she snapped out of her day dream and looked down. Her arm was hanging by her side, she sighed. She slowly looked up to see his face, Charlie Luciano. 

 

The priest motioned Anabella to step forward, which she obeyed. She stepped in front of her best friend, looking straight into Charlie's dark eyes.

 

> "You got this..." A voice behind her could be heard whispering, Anabella slowly turned her head to see her best friend [Dandi](http://25.media.tumblr.com/f068ca59273034b290788c026b494d7e/tumblr_mt6hmkD0Kn1rom04io1_500.gif) giving her a sympathetic look. Anabella gave a sad smile to Dandi, before turning back to Luciano.
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Salvatore Luciano, do you take Anabella Caliente to be your wedded wife, to live together in marriage?  Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to her, for as long as you both shall live? " The priest asked, turning to Luciano.
> 
>  
> 
> "I do." Luciano sternly said, his voice sent chills down Anabella's spine. His voice was so deep, unlike Anabella's.
> 
>  
> 
> "Anabella Caliente, do you take Salvatore Luciano to be your wedded husband to live together in marriage?  Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?" The priest asked, turning to Anabella.
> 
>  

Anabella took a deep breath, was she really ready for this? She felt like running out of the chapel, and living under a bridge. She would probably be happier there, then with someone as evil and crooked as Luciano. But this wasn't a choice, she had to marry him. 

  
The mafia would hunt her down, and probably kill her if she didn't marry Luciano. She wished it was different, more than the world. But of course not, like said before, this was no choice.

 

> "I do..." Anabella was able to mutter out, Luciano looked at Anabella up and down. She could not hear what else the priest was saying, she was too busy looking into Luciano's dark eyes. What could he possibly be thinking of?
> 
>  
> 
> "Then I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." The priest said, Anabella's first instinct was to back away. But when she did, she was met by Dandi's hand, stopping her. 
> 
>  

Anabella saw Luciano leaning in to kiss her, she quickly shut her eyes. She suddenly felt lips against hers, rough ones. It felt like an entirety before he finished, but when he did, he did not back out but leaned close to her ear.

>   
> "You're mine now." He said sternly, and he was right. She was his.


	3. Meyer Lansky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the ceremony, the party is next. But it isn't as bad as Anabella thinks it is.

**CHAPTER 3: MEYER LANSKY**

_"The good ones are always married."_

* * *

Anabella sipped her wine, trying to block out the loud music and people cheering. Charlie decided it wasn't worth it to dance with his bride, but some blonde with the most annoying voice.

 

Anabella could not find her mom or sisters through out the party, and decided to be by herself. Which was cut short when she heard someone breathing behind her. She slowly turned around to see a man, Charlie's best man.

 

> "So, you must be Mrs. Luciano." The short man said, with a bright smile. Anabella hadn't seen a smile that bright since she was known as Anabella Caliente, not Anabella Luciano.
> 
>  
> 
> "Yes, and who are you might I ask?" Anabella responded, with a small smile. The man chuckled and looked down, before looking back up at Anabella and responding.
> 
>   
> "Names Meyer, Meyer Lansky. I'm Charlie's right hand man." Meyer responded, with a smile. Anabella nodded, and looked over Meyer's shoulder to see Charlie smiling and making out with the blonde.
> 
>  

Anabella rolled her eyes and sighed, Meyer looked behind him to see Charlie. He turned back to Anabella, and put his hand on her shoulder.

 

> "That's Charlie for ya, ladies love him." Meyer said with a chuckle. Anabella didn't find that joke funny at all, she found it depressing. She always wanted one of those fairytale weddings you read in the stories, and this was far from a modern fairytale.
> 
>  
> 
> "Why me?" Anabella mumbled, hoping that Meyer wouldn't hear. But with her luck, he did hear. He looked at her with a look of confusion.
> 
>   
> "What do you mean?" Meyer asked, Anabella looked up at him with a look of sadness.
> 
>   
> "Do I really deserve to marry such a person?" Anabella asked, feeling her eyes water up. Meyer sighed and pulled out his handkerchief. He handed it to Anabella, and she wiped a tear away from her eye.
> 
>  
> 
> "Of course not. I know he seems like a bad person, but deep down he's just scared." Meyer responded, stuffing his handkerchief back into his pocket. Anabella didn't believe a word he said, but she wanted to know more oddly enough.
> 
>  
> 
> "Scared of what?" Anabella asked, Meyer looked up at the ceiling before looking back at Anabella.
> 
>  
> 
> "Abandonment. His family pretty much left him after he got started in the 'life', me, AR, and Ben are really the only ones he has." Meyer shrugged, Anabella put a loose hair behind her ear and looked down at the floor.
> 
>  
> 
> "Who is AR?" Anabella asked, Meyer laughed and patted Anabella's shoulder.
> 
>  
> 
> "It stands for Arnold Rothstein, our boss." Meyer explained with a smile, Anabella giggled and smiled. She felt comfortable with Meyer, just like how she felt with her sister Rosalina.
> 
>  

Before she could respond, Charlie walked up. Meyer turned around and got awkward all of a sudden. 

 

> "Usually a tradition for a groom to dance with his wife." Charlie said sternly, glaring at Meyer. Anabella looked down, and Meyer sighed and looked at Anabella.
> 
>   
> "Of course, what was I thinking? I should go find my wife, and see if she needs anything." Meyer responded, walking away and leaving Anabella alone with Charlie. She felt like she had been stabbed when she heard Meyer say 'my wife'. She really liked Meyer, even though she was married.
> 
>  
> 
> "Come on." Charlie said, grabbing Anabella's hand and dragging her onto the dance floor. Anabella who was still looking down, was secretly begging for her mother to save her.
> 
>  

* * *

 

As she danced with Charlie, she looked and saw Meyer with his wife. He was smoking a cigar as his [wife](https://68.media.tumblr.com/8298a2eb0c3bc6a6332391b8c718bcf0/tumblr_nsor3zy5Vq1usm2gso1_250.gif) looked around the room. She spotted Anabella, and gave her a look of 'congratulations'. Anabella smiled sightly, and returned to look around the room. 

 

Anabella spotted her sister Rosalina, and her mother fighting over Rosalina not wearing her heels. Anabella giggled slightly, before returning to her stern look.

 

* * *

Anabella and Charlie approached the black car, and Anabella looked at herself through the reflection of the glass. She sighed, this was really it.

 

Charlie opened the car door and Anabella got inside. Charlie took a seat next to her, and motioned the driver to start driving. 

 

Anabella leaned her head against the window and watched the cars go past. She lost track of time, but suddenly felt a hand on her thigh. She looked over to see Charlie looking at her, stroking her left thigh. 

  
Anabella was way to scared to move, and watched him move his hand back and fourth. He began moving his hand towards her crotch and began to lift up the dress. Anabella looked down in fear, then looked at the driver who was still driving and didn't seem to notice.

 

Charlie began to rub his fingers through her clit, which made her sigh in pleasure. But before she could get used to it, Charlie ripped off her underwear. Anabella gasped in shock, and suddenly felt Charlie push her out of her seat and into a crouching position.

 

Anabella heard him unzip his pants, and looked over at the driver who was still not looking. Anabella closed her eyes, and tried to block the sound of Charlie undoing his pants.

 

Suddenly, she felt something forcibly enter her vagina. She screamed in pain, which grabbed the driver's attention. The driver turned around to see Charlie naked, with Anabella crouching. Charlie looked over at him, and sneered.

 

> "Keep driving." Charlie said, before thrusting inside Anabella who was now crying in pain. Anabella grabbed onto the ledge of the window, and cried for it to stop. But it didn't, until an hour later.

 

* * *

 

Charlie threw Anabella to a side of the car, naked and afraid. He grabbed her torn wedding dress and looked for the stain of blood. Anabella looked up at him with tears rushing down her face, she saw a stain of blood covering her dress.

 

> "Needed evidence." Charlie said, before getting out of the car. Anabella hid her face in embarrassment, and cried more. She couldn't believe what just happened.


	4. A New Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the incident with Charlie, Anabella becomes tromitized. But soon meets a friend, that will make her life not a living hell.

**CHAPTER 4: A NEW FAMILY**

_"When your in this life, you can't even trust yourself. Let alone your family, that's the sad reality."_

* * *

 

After Anabella was barely able to wrap her head around what just happened, she slowly pushed herself up from the seat. She noticed Charlie had already left, but to her surprise, the [driver](https://media1.popsugar-assets.com/files/thumbor/SjpbCDcnCmW3aRE1JN0w918kjrs/fit-in/1024x1024/filters:format_auto-!!-:strip_icc-!!-/2014/12/05/859/n/1922283/25914ed26f2b9b42_tumblr_n934w3ogJu1rh2vpvo2_500/i/Like-all-time.gif) was still sitting there and looking at Anabella.

 

Anabella jumped in surprise, and looked into the driver's mysterious eyes. She couldn't tell if he was shocked, or he didn't care. Anabella quickly crawled to the door and swiftly opened it. After she got out, the car drove away.

 

Anabella watched the car drive off, confused of what just happened. Anabella came into the shock that she was only wearing her undergarments. She gasped in shock, and turned around to look at the [large house](https://assets3.thrillist.com/v1/image/740531/size/tmg-article_default_mobile;jpeg_quality=20.jpg) which was behind her. 

 

Before she could take in her surrondings, she heard two boys behind her cat calling her. She swiftly turned around to look at the two young boys, they couldn't be over the age of fifteen. When they saw her staring at them, they began to run back to their house. 

 

Anabella sighed in disgust, and turned to look at the mansion again. There was no turning back.

 

* * *

 

Anabella slowly approached the large doors, and began to wiggle the door knob. But it was locked, Anabella sighed in frustration. She began to think it was destined to be locked, maybe this was god's way of telling her this was her time to make a run for it.

 

But before she could actually make a run for it, the door slowly opened. Anabella watched as a young girl, couldn't be over the age of seventeen, opening the large doors. 

 

The girl studied Anabella, and was shocked to see her only wearing her undergarments. The girl swiftly looked back up at Anabella, to see her on the verge of tears.

 

 

> "You must be Charlie's wife..." The [young girl](http://i.imgur.com/ZdfAq3x.gif) said, still trying to figure out what was going on. 
> 
>  

Anabella nodded, with tears starting to run down her face. Without thinking, Anabella ran up to the girl and tightly hugged her. The young girl stood there in shock, as Anabella cried on  her shoulder.

 

The young girl softly padded Anabella on the shoulder, not knowing how to react. When Anabella finally let go, Anabella saw that there was two other maids looking at them. The young girl turned around and sighed.

 

 

> "Come." The young girl softly said, taking Anabella's hand and guiding her upstairs.
> 
>  

* * *

 

The young girl opened the large door, to reveal the [master bedroom](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/ac/ed/55/aced55bfb21ed5c11761e8882b9acc79--s-bedroom-traditional-taste.jpg). When Anabella saw the bed, she immediently thought of what Charlie did to her in the car. She began to panic, and tried to run.

 

But the girl kept a tight grip on her, and began to shush Anabella. The girl grabbed Anabella's shoulders and made Anabella look into the girl's green eyes.

 

 

> "Miss what is the matter? I am only doing my job..." The girl said, Anabella stopped paniking.
> 
>  
> 
> "No, no, no! You can't let that monster touch me again!" Anabella yelled, the girl gave Anabella a confused look.
> 
>  
> 
> "What? I am merely getting you ready for the dinner tonight." The girl responded, Anabella gave the girl a confused look and gazed back into the master bedroom. 
> 
>  

Anabella saw a dress which laid on the bed, which heels on the floor beside the bed. Anabella looked back at the girl, who was still looking at Anabella.

 

 

> "What dinner?" Anabella asked, the girl still remained her grip on Anabella.
> 
>  
> 
> "Charlie is hosting a dinner tonight, lots of powerful people will be there... And he wants to make sure you look good for the dinner..." The girl responded, Anabella looked down at the floor and began to think about how Charlie will humiliate her there.
> 
>  
> 
> "Please, just let me do my job... I need to keep my sister- Shit! I mean, I mean, please forget everything I just said..." The girl said, looking down at the floor. Anabella looked up at the girl, who was still looking down.
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  "What's wrong with your sister?" Anabella asked, the girl sighed and looked up at Anabella.
> 
>   
>  "It's nothing... No need to worry." The girl responded, giving Anabella a sad smile.
> 
>   
>  "Please, I need someone to trust here. Someone I can tell all my issues to, and I will do anything in my power to help you." Anabella begged, the girl sighed and looked into Anabella's eyes.
> 
>   
>  "She... She has autisim. When we arrived in America, my father began to gamble all of our money away. He used to abuse my mother and I, and the police ended up finding his lifeless body in a lake. No one knew what happened to him. My mother struggled to keep us from not starving, and ended up selling her body for bread. But one day, she ended up making a deal with the wrong person. She ended up mentioning my father's death, and soon learned that the man she was making the deal with was one of the men apart of the group who murdered her father. I guess the guy decided she knew too much, and murdered her as well. Ever since, I had to take care of my sister. She isn't stable to work, so I have to be the bread winner of the household." The girl explained, as she began to tear up.
> 
>  
> 
> "Oh my goodness, I am so sorry." Anabella said, as she walked up to the girl and tried to hug her. The girl backed up and wiped a tear away from her eye.
> 
>   
>  "Let's just... Get you ready..." The girl said, as she walked inside the bedroom. Anabella watched as the girl walked in the room, and sighed before following her in.
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> "Are you pleased with the outfit?" The girl asked, as Anabella looked at herself in the mirror.
> 
>  

Anabella touched her diamond earrings, and took it all in. Though She looked amazing in the [dress](http://l7.alamy.com/zooms/d9c852a4921d45d6ad96487eebe8ec06/fashion-1920s-evening-gown-march-1928-black-chiffon-evening-gown-is-b4pty2.jpg), she did not feel like herself. After what Charlie did to her, she felt like someone's property. 

 

As much as she just wanted to run away, she knew if she did she would put her family in danger. She  had to do this, she had to protect her family.

 

Before Anabella could say anything, a car engine could be heard from the outside. The girl stood up and approached the window, and watched as a man and a woman got out of the car. 

 

The girl turned around, to see Anabella already looking at her. 

 

 

> "People are staring to arrive, are you ready to meet Charlie and everyone?" The girl asked, Anabella sighed and took another glance at herself in the mirror.
> 
>   
>  "Can I have a minute to myself?" Anabella asked, observing herself in the mirror.
> 
>  
> 
> "Of course, meet me at the stairway." The girl said, as she approached the door. As she opened the door, Anabella turned to look at the girl.
> 
>   
>  "Wait." Anabella said, the girl turned around to look at Anabella who looked calm.
> 
>   
>  "What's your name? I'm Anabella." Anabella said, the girl sighed and looked behind her to make sure no one heard her.
> 
>   
>  "My name is Jean." The girl said, before walking out the door and shutting it behind her. Leaving Anabella alone, again.

 

 


	5. The Dinner

**CHAPTER FIVE: THE DINNER**

****

_"Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies even closer."_

* * *

 

Anabella took a sip of her water, she couldn't hear herself think over all the men talking to each other. She was seated next to Charlie, who was too busy chatting with [Meyer](https://68.media.tumblr.com/326b44873632fa28947ca5d2d067554f/tumblr_inline_n7r46dmbof1rnfr5r.gif), some [dark haired guy](https://media.giphy.com/media/awGNGoXCADl2E/giphy.gif), and some [brunette guy](https://68.media.tumblr.com/d5df9cf046c5f671e88f98b581a97b0b/tumblr_ne4nffH3TO1qk24rro1_500.gif). Everytime Charlie was looking the other way, Meyer would look at Anabella and give her a sympathetic smile. 

 

> "Aye Charlie, did you make her bleed?!" One [loud man](http://cdn.ebaumsworld.com/mediaFiles/picture/848386/83712482.gif) asked, Anabella looked at him and cringed at the sight of him. She tried to hide her disgust, to appease Charlie, but it must have shown on her face. The man pointed at Anabella, and began to laugh.
> 
>  
> 
> "Aye, don't be acting like it didn't feel good!" The loud man exclaimed, with some other men laughing with him. Meyer kept a stern face, so did the dark haired guy, and Charlie. But the brunette with them was laughing as well. Meyer nudged the brunette to stop laughing, the brunette looked at him and shrugged while smiling. The dark haired guy gave a disapproving look to the brunette, who sighed and stopped laughing. 
> 
>  
> 
> "Fuck off Capone, you already know the answer." Charlie said calmly, glaring at the loud man named 'Capone'. Capone rolled his eyes and looked at Anabella who's cheeks were red from blushing.
> 
>  
> 
> "Aww look, she's embarrassed!" Capone exclaimed, pointing at Anabella. He was close to choking, as he was laughing and drinking wine at the same time. Anabella looked down at the floor, and Charlie looked at her before glaring back at Capone.
> 
>  
> 
> * * *

 

It was too much, Anabella needed fresh air. From the smell of alcohol, smoke, and bad breath, she couldn't handle it. She made some excuse to go to the bathroom, which she was not going to. She headed towards a baloncy which over looked the entrance to the house.

 

She leaned against the balcony, looking at the night sky. The cold breeze hitting her face, she wanted nothing more than to stay on the balcony forever. 

 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the balcony door opening, Anabella slowly turned around to see Meyer. He adjusted his coat and walked up to Anabella.

 

>  
> 
> "You've been gone for a while." Meyer said as he leaned against the balcony, next to Anabella. Not looking at Meyer, Anabella sighed.
> 
>  
> 
> "Why would you care?" She asked, looking at Atlantic City which was a couple of miles away from the house. Meyer looked down, and sighed.
> 
>  
> 
> "I'm trying to help you here-" Meyer began to say, but was cut off my Anabella chuckling.
> 
>   
> "Trying to help me? Don't make me laugh, you're partners with that monster." Anabella said, looking at Meyer who was still looking down. Meyer sighed and looked at Anabella.
> 
>   
> "I saved you a lot of embarrassment, Anabella." Meyer said, looking into Anabella's eyes. 
> 
>  
> 
> "More embarrassment than I've already faced? Isn't it enough embarrassment that I married someone like Charlie Luciano?" Anabella asked, Meyer rolled his eyes and grabbed a cigarette from his pocket. He handed one to Anabella, who refused to take one. He shrugged and lit his.
> 
>  
> 
> "Have you ever been to a dinner party, after a wedding?" Meyer asked, blowing out smoke from his mouth. Anabella shook her head, and he sighed.
> 
>   
> "They have a tradition, where they show the guests the wedding dress... The one with blood on it. It's for proof, to show the groom consummated the marriage." Meyer explained, Anabella gave him a confused look.
> 
>   
> "But that Capone guy has already seen the dress, at least I think. Why hasn't Charlie showed it yet?" Anabella asked, afraid to hear his answer. Meyer sighed, and looked back at the balcony door, making sure no one was watching them. He looked back at Anabella, and put out his cigarette.
> 
>  
> 
> "I convinced Charlie to only let me, Rothstein, Capone, and Ben see the dress. No one else." Meyer responded, Anabella gave a confused look. Why would he be helping her?
> 
>  
> 
> "You don't even know me, I'm just some spoiled mafia brat. Why would you help me?" Anabella asked, Meyer looked at the night sky before looking back at Anabella.
> 
>   
> "Because, we're the same Anabella." Meyer responded, Anabella chuckled and raised an eyebrow.
> 
>   
> "Really? Last time I checked I didn't have a twin." Anabella responded, Meyer chuckled and scratched the back of his neck.
> 
>   
> "Not like that, I mean you're secretive." Meyer said.
> 
>  
> 
> "What do you mean?" Anabella asked, Meyer looked down at his feet, before looking back at Anabella.
> 
>  
> 
> "Any girl would swoon over the chance to marry someone like Luciano, but not you. You know not to trust anyone in this life, that's smart." Meyer responded. How did he know this? Anabella knew she had to not trust anyone, but how could he read her so well? Was it obvious?
> 
>  
> 
> "You don't know what you're talking about." Anabella responded sternly, crossing her arms and looking away from Meyer's gaze.
> 
>   
> "Obviously I do, I mean look how you are acting. Now, I know you aren't looking for friendship. But I would like to speak to you more often, not a lot of broads know the art of secrecy." Meyer responded with a smirk, Anabella looked at him and raised an eyebrow.
> 
>   
> "I don't need a friend." Anabella responded sternly, Meyer chuckled and placed his hand on her shoulder. Anabella shrugged it off, and Meyer smirked again.
> 
>  
> 
> "Don't be a stranger Anabella, I can see us becoming great friends." Meyer said, before turning around and heading back into the main house. Leaving Anabella alone, with her thoughts. Why did he want to be friends with her so bad? And can she really trust him? He's friends with Charlie after all, which doesn't mean anything good.
> 
>  


	6. Jimmy Darmondy

**CHAPTER SIX: JIMMY DARMONDY**

_"Mystery is very important."  
_

* * *

 

 

Anabella grabbed another stone from the sand, and threw it into the ocean. She repeated for almost an hour, as Dandi watched her.

 

 

 

> "Annie, people are looking." Dandi said, looking at all the people looking at Anabella angrily throwing rocks into the water.
> 
>  
> 
> "Well they should mind their own business." Anabella responded, picking up another stone. Before she could throw it in though, Dandi grabbed her hand. Anabella turned to look at Dandi, and tried to remove her hand from Dandi's grip. But Dandi refused to let go of Anabella.
> 
>  
> 
> "What if you hit someone? And this isn't very ladylike." Dandi said, trying to convince Anabella. Anabella sighed and rolled her eyes.
> 
>  
> 
> "Well, if it does hit someone, I hope it hits Charlie Luciano. I hope he is taken out to sea and is lost somewhere in India. And he has to sell apples on the street, and has to sleep under a palm tree every night." Anabella responded. After that, Dandi let go of Anabella, annoyed by Anabella.
> 
>  

Anabella smirked and began to aim her rock. She then threw it, but out of no where [young child](http://68.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mcnwpjSzux1qcc7kco1_250.gif) came running past where she threw the stone. And suddenly, the rock hit the child. The child fell over and into the sand.

 

Anabella gasped in shock, and watched as the two parents rushed to the kids aid. The kid cried and the mother picked up her child. The two parents looked over at Anabella, who was standing there in shock. 

 

The father began to approach Anabella, while the mother tried to comfort the young child. 

 

 

 

> "What the hell?!" [The man](https://media.giphy.com/media/s0smlQkYBG8i4/giphy.gif) exclaimed, walking up to Anabella angrily. Knowing Anabella wouldn't apologize, Dandi rushed to Anabella's side.
> 
>  
> 
> "I am so sorry sir, my friend here didn't mean anything by it." Dandi tried to explain, but the man didn't back down.
> 
>   
>  "Why the hell are you throwing pebbles near where people are?" The man argued, looking at Anabella and ignoring Dandi.
> 
>   
>  "Why the hell was your son running into my aim?" Anabella fought back, Dandi gasped and nudged Anabella to shut up.
> 
>  
> 
> "What the hell is your problem?" The man asked, crossing his arms and giving Anabella a disaproving look.
> 
>  
> 
> "My problem? My problem is that I am married to some fucking monster!" Anabella yelled, Dandi grabbed Anabella's arm and tried to calm her down.
> 
>  
> 
> "Anabella, please..." Dandi tried to say, but was cut off by the man who had seem to calm down.
> 
>  
> 
> "Wait, Anabella Caliente?" The man asked, Dandi looked over at Anabella in confusion. Anabella nodded, and the man's eyes widened.
> 
>   
>  "You're the girl who married Luciano..." The man said, shocked of what he had just realised.
> 
>   
>  "Does word spread around that fast?" Anabella asked, removing Dandi's hand from her arm. 
> 
>  
> 
> "Word always travels fast in Atlantic City, dear." A woman's voice could be heard saying. Anabella and Dandi looked behind the man to see the mother of the kid. 
> 
>  
> 
> "Ma, I'll meet up with you. I need a second." The man explained, to his 'mother'. Anabella was surprised that the woman was his mother, she looked quite young to be a mother.
> 
>  
> 
> "I'm so sorry ma'am, is the little one okay?" Dandi asked, looking at the red head woman who was holding the young boy.
> 
>  
> 
> "He's fine, maybe a little bruise but nothing more." The woman responded, giving Dandi a smile.
> 
>  
> 
> "How do you know who I am?" Anabella blurted out, glaring at the man.
> 
>  
> 
> "It was a pretty big deal, two big families coming together." The man responded, putting his hands in his pockets.
> 
>  
> 
> "Ah, so you are the Caliente girl. What a lucky girl you are..." [The woman](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lxm0gwS44S1qi0ryko1_r1_500.gif) said, looking at Anabella up and down.
> 
>  
> 
> "Ma, just please meet me back home." The man said with annoyance in his voice, the woman sighed and gave Anabella one last look.
> 
>  
> 
> "Of course, a pleasure to meet you." The woman said, before turning around and walking back to the boardwalk. Leaving Dandi and Anabella alone with the man.
> 
>  
> 
> "Listen, I know you don't know me. But can I talk to you alone? Maybe we can just walk along the boardwalk and talk?" The man offered, Anabella looked over at Dandi who had a disapproving look on her face.
> 
>   
>  "I'll meet you at the cafe." Dandi said, before turning around and heading to the boardwalk.
> 
>  

* * *

 

 

 

 

> "Has he been treating you well?" The man asked, as they walked down the boardwalk.
> 
>  
> 
> "What do you think?" Anabella responded, looking down as she walked.
> 
>  
> 
> "I've had a few encounters with Charlie, usually he's an ass." The man responded, Anabella scoffed.
> 
>   
>  "Usually? What about all the time." Anabella said, the man chuckled and looked at Anabella.
> 
>  
> 
> "Just trying to make you feel better." The man said, as he opened the coffee shops door, and let Anabella walk in first.
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

Anabella stirred her coffee, looking down at the coffee. The man sipped his coffee, and looked out the window. Ever since they walked in, they have not talked.

 

 

 

> "Are you enjoying Atlantic City?" The man asked, trying to break the ice. Anabella looked up at him, and he turned to look at her.
> 
>   
>  "I've never seen so many lights, or drunks." Anabella responded, the man chuckled and looked down at the floor. 
> 
>  
> 
> "Did I ever tell you my name?" The man asked, looking back up at Anabella. Anabella shook her head and he reached over to shake her hand.
> 
>  
> 
> "Jimmy. Jimmy Darmondy." The man said with a warm smile, Anabella smiled slightly and shook his hand. She didn't trust him really, he seemed way too nice. Almost like Meyer, he was too friendly. Which she could not understand, she didn't understand his fascination with her marriage. And if he knew she was married to someone dangerous, why would he want to hang out with her? These were questions Anabella needed answers to. 
> 
>  
> 
>  


	7. My Own Person

**CHAPTER SEVEN: MY OWN PERSON**

****

_"We belong to nobody, and nobody belongs to us. We don't even belong to each other."_

* * *

 

 

_Anabella giggled, as Jimmy kissed her neck. She fumbled to open the door, and when it was open her and Jimmy rushed to the bed._

 

_Anabella laid on the bed, as Jimmy undressed her. When he was done, he began to kiss her leg. Anabella closed her eyes, and sighed with pleasure._

 

_But within a minute, he stopped. Anabella sat up a little to see what was wrong, but it was not Jimmy. It was Charlie._

 

> _"You fucking whore!" He screamed, before tackling her._
> 
>  
> 
> _"No!" Anabella screamed, as he punched her. As he punched her, she could hear people giggling. She was able to look up and see her mother, her sisters, her father, Dandi, and Jimmy all laughing at Charlie beating her._
> 
>  
> 
> _"Whore!" They all yelled, Anabella screamed in fear. Then suddenly, Jimmy approached her._
> 
>  
> 
> _"Wake up." Jimmy said, everyone stopped what they were doing after that. Anabella looked around confused, it was only her and Jimmy now._
> 
>  
> 
> _"Wake up." The voice became more distant, like if it was outside._
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> "Annabella, wake up." Jimmy said a final time, Anabella jumped up in fear. 
> 
>  

She looked at her surrondings, she was in a car. It was raining outside, she was in the passenger side seat. She looked over to see the driver, and it was Jimmy. He was looking at her, while driving. 

 

> "We are almost at your house, you okay?" Jimmy asked, giving her a concerned look. Anabella leaned her head against the window and began to sob. 
> 
>  

Jimmy gave her a confused look, before pulling over to the side of the road and stopping the car. 

 

He put his arm around her, which she pushed off. She was sobbing hard now, Jimmy did not know what to do.

 

> "Did I do something?" Jimmy asked, confused of what to say. Anabella looked over at him, and gave a sad smile.
> 
>  
> 
> "What time is it?" Anabella asked, with a sad smile. Jimmy looked down at his watch, then looked back up at Anabella.
> 
>  
> 
> "It's nine, you were pretty tired so I decided to drive you home." Jimmy responded, Anabella chuckled again and stroked the bottom of her hair.
> 
>  
> 
> "What kind of wife am I?" Anabella asked, with a tear going down her face. 
> 
>  
> 
> "Hey," Jimmy said, he took his hand and softly lifted her head. Anabella looked into his eyes, and with Jimmy's other hand, he wiped away tears from her face.
> 
>  
> 
> "You never signed up to be a wife, especially someone like Charlie's wife." Jimmy said softly, Anabella remained silent, looking into his eyes.
> 
>  
> 
> "Why are you being so nice to me? You don't even know me." Anabella asked, Jimmy looked out the window for a second, before looking back at Anabella.
> 
>  
> 
> "Because you remind me of myself." He responded, Anabella chuckled, she heard that before. 
> 
>  
> 
> "And why do you think that?" Anabella asked, Jimmy sighed and looked down.
> 
>  
> 
> "Because you don't only think of yourself." Jimmy responded while looking up. Those words really spoke to Anabella, she thought of her family, and how selfless she really was.
> 
>  
> 
> "Jimmy..." Anabella began to say, but before she could, Jimmy began to lean in closer to her. Anabella backed up, but Jimmy still had a tight grip on her face. 
> 
>  

When he got closer, Anabella swiftly slapped him in the face. He gasped in pain, and let go of her quick. Anabella quickly sat near the window of the car, and didn't look at Jimmy. Jimmy touched his face, he felt a slight burn to his face.

 

> "Take me home..." Anabella whispered, Jimmy looked at her, in shock.
> 
>  
> 
> "Anabella..." Jimmy began to say, but before he could, Anabella looked at him with anger in her face.
> 
>  
> 
> "Take me home!" Anabella screamed, before putting her face in her hands and sobbing. Jimmy sighed and started the car. 
> 
>  

* * *

 

 

Anabella slowly opened the door, everything was dark except the parlor room. Anabella wiped a tear away from her eye, and began to walk up the stairs.

 

She must have made noise, because the parlor door opened. Anabella began to walk faster, and she soon heard footsteps behind her. 

 

Suddenly, someone grabbed Anabella by her hair and swung her around. There he was, Charlie. He looked angry, Anabella gasped in shock.

 

> "Where the hell were you?!" Charlie screamed, Anabella began to cry more. 
> 
>  
> 
> "Don't touch me!" Anabella screamed, trying to get away from Charlie. But before she could, he slapped her. That was the final straw
> 
>  

Anabella's first reaction was to kick him in the crotch, which she did. When she did, he fell on the floor in pain. She ran up the stairs and ran into the first room she could find. She slammed the door and locked it.

 

After that, it was quiet. She looked around the room, it was a [bathroom](http://maisonvalentina.net/blog/wp-content/uploads/2015/10/vintage-bathroom-decor.jpg).

 

Anabella sat down on the tile, and began to cry. 

 

* * *

 

Suddenly, banging could be heard on the door. Anabella stood up and ran to a corner of the room. This was it. He was gonna kill her or something. 

 

> "Open the fucking door, you whore!" Charlie screamed, while banging on the door. Anabella cried and hid her face in her arms, trying to block out the noise
> 
>  

But suddenly, the banging stopped. Anabella raised her head a little, and heard nothing. She heard someone talking, not Charlie's voice though. Then she heard Charlie's voice, then the other persons. Then she heard the both of them walk away.

 

* * *

 

 

It had been an hour or so, and no one had come to find her. She couldn't believe how tired she was, she decided to lay down on the floor. After a minute or so, she was out. 

 

 

 

 


	8. An Obidient Wife

**CHAPTER EIGHT: AN OBEDIENT WIFE**

_"What's worse, looking jealous or crazy?"_

* * *

 

 

Anabella slowly opened her eyes, her hand was in front of her face and she was still on the floor. She grunted and slowly got up.

 

She looked around the bathroom, it was still the same, but brighter now. She walked over to the mirror, and saw she had stained dried mascara running down her face.

 

She began to wash her face, and looked at her now bare face. She then walked over to the door, and gripped the door knob. She took a deep breath, before slowly opening the door.

 

* * *

 

 

She had finally reached the staircase, she peered down the staircase to see no one downstairs. She then started to walk down the stairs, trying to be as quiet as possible. 

 

 

> "Miss Anabella." A voice behind her could be heard saying. Anabella jumped in fear, and turned around to see [a beautiful red head woman](http://68.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_me46xkgkee1qg62mno1_250.gif).
> 
>  
> 
> "Who are you?" Anabella asked, while examine the red head. She was wearing a maid's uniform, and had her hair tied up in a bun.
> 
>  
> 
> "No offence, but isn't it obvious?" The woman asked in a strong French accent. 
> 
>  
> 
> "Can I ask what you want?" Anabella asked, trying to sound as nice as possible. The maid laughed and looked down, before looking back up at Anabella.
> 
>  
> 
> "I wanted to know if you would like something... More presentable..." The woman said, Anabella looked down at her outfit. She was still wearing her old clothes from yesterday, but they were more wrinkly now. Anabella looked up at the maid, and nodded.
> 
>  
> 
> "Great." The maid said, before turning around and walking down the hallway. Anabella watched her walk, not saying a word. The maid then turned around, and motioned for Anabella to follow her. Anabella snapped out of her daydream and ran to catch up with her.
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> "Me and Charlie were  _very_ worried about you." The maid said, as she brushed through Anabella's long dark brown hair. Anabella was looking down, while stroking a pearl necklace.
> 
>  

The way she said 'Me and Charlie' touched Anabella the wrong way. But she shook it off, she thought she was overthinking it.

 

 

> "I can take care of myself." Anabella sternly said, still not looking at the maid. 
> 
>  
> 
> "I just-" The maid began to say, but was cut off by Anabella looking at her through the mirror.
> 
>  
> 
> "Just please, please just do your work..." Anabella said. She didn't mean to sound rude, but she really didn't want to talk to anybody. 

 

The maid clenched her jaw, and brushed her hair faster. Then suddenly, the maid violently tugged at Anabella's hair. Anabella jumped up in shock, and yelped in pain. 

 

Anabella turned around to look at the maid, who had a stern look on her face. Anabella softly touched the part of her hair which the maid tugged, and gave the maid a confused look.

 

 

> "Sorry, got a little carless. Come sit back down." The maid said as she approached Anabella. Anabella had a strange feeling around the maid, like the maid was lying about everything she was saying.
> 
>  

When the maid was in arm's length distance, Anabella put her hand on the maid's chest, stopping her from getting closer to Anabella. 

 

 

> "I can do it myself, thanks though." Anabella said with a fake smile, the maid tilted her head and gave Anabella a threatening look.
> 
>  
> 
> "Are you sure? I can surely do a good job." The maid asked, Anabella gave another fake smile.
> 
>  
> 
> "No thank you, please go back to your regular job." Anabella responded, the maid sighed and gave a fake smile and nodded. 
> 
>  

Anabella took her hand off the maid's chest and the maid turned around and walked over to the door. She opened the door and looked at Anabella one last time, before leaving Anabella in the room alone. 

 

* * *

 

 

Anabella sniffled and wiped a tear away from her eye, and took out the final pin from her hair. She then looked at her [hairstyle](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/6b/e6/59/6be659b1683ba718f8810e611b915f04.jpg) in the mirror. When Anabella was younger, her sisters and her used to do each other's hair. Anabella used to love to do hair, until she had to go to school and had to do it herself everyday.

 

She then took a step back, and looked at her [outfit](http://wardrobeshop.com/7235/romantic-1920s-inspired-dress-in-grey.jpg) in the mirror. She could never understand why her older sister felt insecure about her body, she always thought that god gave you that body for a reason. And people should focus on more important things, besides their looks.

 

She then looked down at her wrists, which had a beautiful [diamond bracelet](http://www.grandjewelsofwailea.com/Diamond-Jewelry/Bracelets/images/B608.jpg). She always felt overwhelmed whens she wore expensive jewlerey. She always felt like someone who never appreciated anything, which she was the opposite of. But she still liked the shine to the bracelets, she just wished she couldn't have that feeling.

 

She then grabbed her [lipstick](http://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0642/8495/products/BesameRedWithYear_grande.jpg?v=1467867878), and reapplied it to her lips. She then took a deep breath, and took a final look at herself in the mirror. After that, she turned around and started heading towards the door.

 

* * *

 

 

She looked out the window, and watched the cars go past. She tried to ignore Charlie, who sat on the other side of her. He kept looking at her, and she pretended not to notice. All she could think about was Jimmy, and how he tried to kiss her.

  
She wondered if it was a mistake to back out of the kiss, because all she could think about was him. She never thought of Charlie, and when she did, it was out of fear. She felt normal around Jimmy, but she knew that she was married. And what kind of woman would she be to cheat on her husband?

 

 

> "You're a real piece of fucking work, you know that?" Charlie said. Anabella hated how he put swear words into every sentence, it made him look so uneducated. She prayed he wouldn't know about Jimmy, and she prayed Jimmy wouldn't tell him.
> 
>  
> 
> "I am only when I have to be." Anabella responded, looking over at him and looking into his dark eyes. Charlie sneered and took a smoke of his cigarette. 
> 
>  
> 
> "Your father promised me an obedient wife, someone who'd know when to shut their fucking mouth." Charlie said, not breaking eye contact with Anabella.
> 
>  
> 
> "Then he should have probably made you marry my older sister." Anabella responded, Charlie raised an eyebrow and burnt out his cigarette.
> 
>  
> 
> "Gotta go, I'm gonna be late." Charlie said, as he stood up and straightened his jacket. Anabella watched him the whole time, wondering what he meant by 'an obedient wife'. She suddenly remembered what her mother said to her.
> 
>  
> 
> 'Fool them to believe you're a fool. Then you'll succeed.' She used to say, and it really spoke to Anabella now. She knew what she had to do.
> 
>  

Anabella stood up and approached Charlie. He looked up from fixing his jacket and gave Anabella a confused look. Before he could say something, Anabella softly kissed him on the lips. 

 

She then stood back, and Charlie gave her a confused look. 

 

 

> "What the hell was that for?" Charlie asked, wiping his mouth. 
> 
>  
> 
> "I'm your wife, remember Have a nice day at work... Dear..." Anabella said, before turning around and leaving Charlie to his thoughts.
> 
>  

Charlie stood there confused, he hadn't seen her act like this at all. What had gotten in to her? 

 

>  
> 
>  


	9. Liar

**CHAPTER NINE:  LIAR**

_"He is the only one who has enough of me to break my heart."_

* * *

 

 

After Charlie left, Anabella was all alone again. She had tried to find Jean, but couldn't find her anywhere. The hours went slow, and Anabella spent most of the day reading.

 

It was around 12 PM, when she heard a knock on the door. She closed her book, and made sure she looked okay in the mirror. Then, she walked over to the door and slowly opened it.

  


There stood, Jimmy Darmondy. He looked depressed, and looked upset over something. Anabella looked into his eyes, and was at a loss for words.

 

 

> "Jimmy...? What are you doing here?" Anabella asked, trying to remain calm. She hadn't seen Jimmy ever since he had tried to kiss her, and she didn't know if she wanted to see him again.
> 
>  
> 
> "Annie, I really need to speak with you..." Jimmy began to explain, but Anabella cut him off by standing aside and motioning for him to come in.
> 
>  
> 
> "It's okay Jimmy, come in." Anabella said, Jimmy sighed and walked inside.

 

He gazed at the interior of the house, and took off his hat. He looked over at Anabella, who was looking down at the floor.

 

 

> "It's a beautiful house." Jimmy said, trying to break the ice. Anabella looked up at him, and walked over to him.

 

She looked up at him for a second, before taking his hat and putting it on the coat hanger.

 

 

> "We shouldn't talk here, come on." Anabella said, before walking over to the living room. Jimmy took one last gaze at the interior, and then followed her to the living room.

  


They sat opposite sides of the couch, and didn't say a word to each other for around ten minutes. Anabella looked out the window, as Jimmy looked down and fiddled with his thumbs.

 

 

> "So, why did you want to talk to me?" Anabella asked, trying to break the silence. Jimmy looked up at Anabella, who was still looking out the window.
> 
> "I wanted to... I wanted to apologize about last night. I shouldn't have tried to kiss you..." Jimmy said, Anabella looked over at him.
> 
> "It's my fault... I shouldn't have overreacted, I just had a lot on my shoulders..." Anabella responded.
> 
> "No, no, no... Don't blame yourself, it was me." Jimmy said, getting close to Anabella. Anabella looked at him, with tears forming in her eyes.
> 
>  
> 
> "It's just that... I don't understand why would want to hang out with a married woman. I mean what did you expect, me to sleep with you that night?" Anabella responded, looking deep into Jimmy's eyes. Jimmy was left speechless, he was surprised how straight forward she was. He never had seen any girl like her, someone who isn't scared to say their opinion. 
> 
>  
> 
> "I..." Jimmy began to explain, but was cut off by Anabella putting her finger on his mouth. 
> 
>  
> 
> "Let's just forget about last night, and move forward in our friendship." Anabella said, removing her finger from his mouth and looking down at her hands. Jimmy adjusted his posture, and ran his fingers through his hair.
> 
>  
> 
> "I thought you never wanted to speak with me again." Jimmy said with a small chuckle, looking at Anabella who was still looking down. Anabella took a deep breath, before looking back up at Jimmy.
> 
>  
> 
> "You have to understand. I have few friends here, everyone I have met so far works with Charlie. You are the only person I met who actually treats me with respect. Please, let's just move on from this." Anabella responded, Jimmy gave a sad smile and softly grabbed Anabella's hands.
> 
>  
> 
> "I would love that." Jimmy said with a warm smile, Anabella sighed in relief.
> 
>  

* * *

 

 

[Louise](http://68.media.tumblr.com/0e58691a9f35cb6a389b2dbfa9ebd874/tumblr_mvw6ueA4pu1t0tfkoo1_400.gif) put down the dust pan, and grabbed her fur jacket. She mumbled insults towards Charlie's wife, she couldn't believe the disrespect Charlie's wife had.

 

She then began to walk towards the main door, while going through her purse trying to find her cigarettes. Before she reached the door, she could hear muffled talking. She looked over towards the living room, and saw Charlie's wife talking to a man. Louise smirked, she had a feeling the Anabella girl was a slut.

 

She watched her and the man laugh together, while talking about something. Louise gave an evil smile, before opening the door and walking home.

 

* * *

 

 

 

> "I'm home." Louise said as she opened the door. 
> 
>  

Louise walked inside the apartment, looking around for her mother. Louise put down her bag, and walked towards her mother's bedroom.

 

Louise slowly opened [the bedroom](http://teabj.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/02/astounding-dark-red-bedrooms-cozy-romantic-bedroom-with-wall-paint-and-bed-curtain-comforter-feat-a-pair-of-desk-lamps-calm-lightjpg.jpg) door, and instantly smelled the smoke. Louise adjusted to the dark room, trying to look for her mother. 

 

She found her mother sitting in a chair in the corner, smoking a cigarette and looking up at the ceiling. When her mother heard the door opening, she looked down at Louise. 

 

 

> "You're home early." [her mother](https://media.giphy.com/media/XN8gv0EpL064w/giphy.gif) said. Louise sighed, and took a seat on her mother's bed.
> 
>  
> 
> "It's six mother, how long have you been in here for?" Louise asked, her mother sighed and looked up at the ceiling and began to think.
> 
>  
> 
> "I'd say since lunch time." The mother said, looking back at her daughter. Louise sighed, and the mother laughed in her deep voice at her daughter's disappointment.
> 
>  
> 
> "Mother, remember when I told you about that man I met." Louise said, not making eye contact with her mother.
> 
>  
> 
> "Ah yes, the 'dangerous' man you were swooning about. Tell me, how is he?" Her mother asked, Louise sighed and wiped a tear away from her eye.
> 
>  
> 
> "He lied to me, he used me." Louise responded, with a tear streaming down her face. Her mother sighed, watching her daughter begin to sob.
> 
>   
>  "Men do that, love. How did you find this out?" Her mother asked. Louise sniffled and looked at her mother, her eyes were red and she had tears streaming down her face.
> 
>  
> 
> "He married someone else. But he promised me mother! He promised we would marry, but he lied..." Louise said, before sobbing again and putting her face in her hands. Her mother sighed again, and patted her daughter's back.
> 
>  
> 
> "How'd he marry? Another town girl?" Her mother asked, Louise looked up and wiped a tear away from her eye.
> 
>  
> 
> "He married the Caliente's daughter." Louise responded, her mother sighed and shook her head slowly. 
> 
>  
> 
> "That Rothstein man must have an alliance with her father." Her mother responded, Louise looked at her mother and gave a sad look.
> 
>  
> 
> "But he knew I loved him, why couldn't she marry someone else mother? Please tell me." Louise begged, her mother sighed.
> 
>   
>  "Most of them are married, it is surprising Charlie was not." Her mother responded, Louise sighed and wiped a tear away from her eye.
> 
>  
> 
> "But couldn't he just say no?" Louise asked.
> 
>  
> 
> "When I was married to your father, he used to make me so angry sometimes. I couldn't understand him. He used to... He used to just listen to his damn boss, and never think about his family. When he died, I finally understood why he never refused. It was because he cared, he knew his boss would kill his family if he refused. It took forever to learn, and I wish I learned it before I forced him to choose between his family or his career." Her mother sighed, not making eye contact with her daughter.
> 
>  
> 
> "So you are saying, Charlie might still care?" Louise asked, with a hopeful smile. Her mother chuckled and shook her head.
> 
>   
>  "My sweet girl, Charlie only cares about himself." Her mother responded, Louise sighed and scratched the back of her neck.
> 
>  
> 
> "I loved him mother." Louise said sternly.
> 
>  
> 
> "You still love him, now you have a choice. You can forget him and quit the job, find someone who is willing to marry. Or you can fight for him, keep the job and pursue the relationship. Remember dear, the only way a marriage can end, is death. If you can understand what I am saying." Her mother responded, Louise scoffed in confusion and looked into her mother's eyes.
> 
>  
> 
> "Are you saying I should kill the girl?" Louise asked in shock. Her mother chuckled and stood up. Her mother walked over to the door, and before opening it, she turned around and looked at her daughter.
> 
>   
>  "I am saying, you will have to make sacrifices to get what you want." Her mother said, before opening the door and shutting it behind her. Leaving her daughter alone to her own thoughts. 
> 
>  

Her mother had a point, if she wanted to marry Charlie, Anabella had to be out of the picture. She knew what she had to do. Louise gave an evil smile, before standing up and heading out the door.


	10. Secrets Aren't Always Secrets

CHAPTER 10: SECRETS AREN'T ALWAYS SECRETS

_ _

_ " _ _ If the secret is big enough, it won't stay a secret for forever." _

* * *

 

 

> "So how was work?" Anabella asked, as she flipped the page of her book.
> 
>  
> 
> "Don't act like you fucking care." Charlie responded, while taking a smoke of his cigarette. Anabella sighed.
> 
>  
> 
> "I'm trying to start a connection, Charles." Anabella responded, Charlie looked at Anabella.
> 
>  
> 
> "After that fucking shit show last night, I think you already showed you don't care for a fucking connection." Charlie responded, raising his voice. Anabella sighed, and put down her book to the side.
> 
>  
> 
> "I had to defend myself." Anabella responded, Charlie chuckled and rolled his eyes.
> 
>  
> 
> "You wouldn't have to defend your ass, if you weren't staying out all night and not being a wife." Charlie responded, Anabella scoffed.
> 
>  
> 
> "I've tried being a wife! But when your husband ra-" Anabella began to argue, but was cut off by Charlie slamming his fist on the table.
> 
>  
> 
> "Shut your fucking mouth!" Charlie screamed, before barging out of the room. Anabella sighed, and looked down at the floor.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Anabella grabbed her jacket, and looked behind her to see if Charlie was looking for her. He wasn't. Anabella wiped a tear away from her eye, before opening the door and leaving the house.

  
  


* * *

 

 

> "Well, have you ever thought of talking to your mother about marriage and men?" Dandi asked, as her and Anabella walked down the boardwalk.
> 
>  
> 
> "My mother will just tell me to put up with it." Anabella responded, as they turned a corner and walked passed the large amounts of people on that Friday night.
> 
>  
> 
> "Your mother is very old fashioned, maybe your grand mother would give you good advice. She seems like a confident person." Dandi said, looking over at Anabella who was looking down.
> 
>  
> 
> "I just wished I listened to Rosalina, when she told me to run away and forget all my problems." Anabella said in a sad voice, Dandi put her arm on Anabella's shoulder.
> 
>  
> 
> "No, no. You know the consequences of doing that. You would be putting Rosalina and your family in danger, and I know you would never want to do that." Dandi responded, Anabella looked up at Dandi with tears in her eyes.
> 
>  
> 
> "Come, lets go sit down." Dandi said, as the two of them approached a nearby bench.

 

Dandi took a seat next to Anabella, who now had tears running down her face. Dandi reached into her coat pocket, and handed Anabella a handkerchief. Anabella took the handkerchief and wiped the tear away from her eye, before handing it back to Dandi.

 

Anabella and Dandi did not speak, they only watched people walk down the boardwalk. Anabella watched a little girl with her mother, laughing and walking into a taffy store. Dandi put her hand on Anabella's shoulder, and Anabella looked over at Dandi who was still looking at the people walking by. 

 

> "Can I ask you a question?" Anabella asked, Dandi looked over at Anabella and chuckled.
> 
>  
> 
> "You just did." Dandi responded, Anabella sighed and rolled her eyes.
> 
>  
> 
> "I'm being serious, Dan." Anabella said, Dandi sighed and chuckled again.
> 
>  
> 
> "Of course, hit me." Dandi responded, taking her hand off of Anabella's shoulder and sitting up.
> 
>  
> 
> "Do you think it will get better?" Anabella asked, Dandi's smile went away and she sighed.
> 
>  
> 
> "Marriage wise?" Dandi asked.
> 
>  
> 
> "More like life wise." Anabella responded. Dandi looked over at the sky and thought.
> 
>  
> 
> "I think sometimes you must make things better, and not rely on god." Dandi said after a long pause, looking back at Anabella.
> 
>  
> 
> "But how?" Anabella asked.
> 
>  
> 
> "Try to think of things in a positive way. Not only negative." Dandi responded, Anabella tiled her head and thought for a second.
> 
>  
> 
> "But how can I think of the current situation in a positive way?" Anabella asked.
> 
>  
> 
> "I really don't know, have you met anyone out of marrying Charlie?" Dandi asked, Anabella thought for a second.
> 
>  

She first thought of Meyer, but she still didn't know if he was a friend or a foe. Jimmy, he wasn't a friend of Charlie, but she had met him the day after she married Charlie. She felt at home with Jimmy, she knew she shouldn't have but she couldn't control that feeling. It was a natural feeling, like the feeling of anger or sadness. 

 

When Anabella looked back at Dandi, she was now looking in another direction. Anabella looked over to see what Dandi was looking at, and saw a brunette man. She had reconized him from the wedding, he was a friend of Charlie's. Anabella tapped Dandi on the shoulder, and Dandi turned around to look at Anabella.

 

> "Sorry, did you say something?" Dandi asked, Anabella looked over at the brunette again, before looking back at Dandi.
> 
>  
> 
> "Isn't he one of Charlie's friends?" Anabella asked, Dandi looked back over at the brunette before looking at Anabella and sighing.
> 
>   
> "I'm sorry Annie, It's just that... I met him at the wedding, and I don't know... I just... I... I don't know how to say it." Dandi stuttered, scratching the back of her neck and avoiding eye contact with Anabella. Anabella sighed, and leaned back on the bench.
> 
>   
> "You like him, don't you?" Anabella said, looking up at the night sky. Dandi looked over at Anabella, and sighed.
> 
>  
> 
> "I'm sorry Annie, I'll just find somebody else..." Dandi said, Anabella chuckled and looked at Dandi.
> 
>  
> 
> "Go and talk to him." Anabella said with a sad smile, Dandi gave a confused look.
> 
>   
> "No, no, no. I'm talking to you, and I'm not letting him get in the way." Dandi explained, Anabella put her hand on Dandi's shoulder.
> 
>  
> 
> "Just go." Anabella said, Dandi gave another confused face.
> 
>  
> 
> "But I thought you wanted nothing to do with Charlie?" Dandi asked, Anabella looked over at the brunette, before looking back at Dandi and sighing.
> 
>  
> 
> "I don't want to drag you down with me, if you like him, go talk to him." Anabella said, Dandi shook her head and hugged Anabella.
> 
>  
> 
> "Annie, you are my best friend. You aren't dragging me down, Charlie is dragging you down. And if he's one of Charlie's friends, I'm not going to speak to him." Dandi said, letting go of Anabella.
> 
>  
> 
> "Please Dandi, just speak to him. I'm not going to force you to not talk to him, because of Charlie. Just do this for me, be happy. That's gonna make me happy, to see you happy." Anabella said with a sad smile.
> 
>  
> 
> "Are you sure...?" Dandi asked, Anabella nodded and Dandi tightly hugged Anabella.
> 
>  
> 
> "Thank you." Dandi said, before standing up and heading over towards the bruntette.
> 
>  

Anabella watched the two of them smile and talk. Anabella sighed in relief, she was happy that Dandi was happy. Anabella stood up, and began to walk down the boardwalk again.

 

* * *

 

 

Anabella leaned against the railings, and watched the waves. It was somewhat peaceful, watching the harsh waters. She wondered what was across the ocean, and if maybe there is a girl in her same situation, looking at the waves and thinking the same thing.

 

Anabella heard someone leaning against the railings, right next to her. Anabella looked over to see Meyer, looking at the waves.

 

> "What do you want, Meyer." Anabella asked, watching the waves. Meyer laughed, and looked at Anabella.
> 
>   
> "That's how you greet a friend?" Meyer asked, Anabella frowned and looked at Meyer.
> 
>  
> 
> "A friend? I would hardly call you a friend." Anabella said, Meyer shook his head and laughed.
> 
>  
> 
> "You have no idea how lucky you are, Annie." Meyer said.
> 
>  
> 
> "First of all, don't call me Annie. And second of all, I'm not lucky." Anabella said, Meyer raisied an eyebrow at Anabella.
> 
>  
> 
> "You wouldn't be alive if you weren't lucky, my dear." Meyer said, Anabella scoffed and gave a confused look.
> 
>  
> 
>   
> "Oh yeah? And why do you say that, genius?" Anabella asked, Meyer chuckled and shook his head slowly.
> 
>  
> 
> "You remember that night when Jimmy drived you home?" Meyer asked, Anabella's eyes widened.
> 
>  
> 
> "What...?" Anabella stuttered out in shock.
> 
>   
> "Oh, don't act like you're a saint. I know Jimmy dropped you off last night, and I know that he came to the house earlier." Meyer said with a smirk.
> 
>  

Anabella was shocked, how did he know all of this?


	11. Promise

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: A MONSTER OR A SAVIOR?**

****

_"A monster considers themselves as a savior, while a savior considers themselves as a monster."_

* * *

 

 

> "Don't say that so loud!" Dandi laughed, playfully hitting Benny's shoulder. Benny chuckled, and took a sip of his beer.
> 
>  
> 
> "But the best part is, the guy started to fucking cry! Like a fussy baby, while his wife tried to convince us to leave him alone." Benny said, Dandi chuckled and put her face in her hands in embarrassment.
> 
>  
> 
>  "So what did you do?" Dandi asked, tilting her head.
> 
>  
> 
> "We made a deal, we get 70% of their earnings. They ended up agreeing, after a little debating." Benny said, Dandi laughed and rolled her eyes.
> 
>  

Dandi scanned her eyes around the parlor, her eyes landed on a beautiful red head standing in a corner with a shady guy. She was handing him money, while he handed her [a glass container of liquid](http://www.oldpicz.com/picz/2016/07/The-invention-of-the-Insulin-by-Frederick-Banting-10.jpg). Dandi ignored it, the place was shady enough. She then began to chat with Benny again.

 

* * *

 

 

> "So, one drop of this and you're out?" Louise asked, examine the bottle. The man chuckled, and counted the money.
> 
>  
> 
> "If you want to be sure it works, two drops would be better." [the man](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/f8/ca/10/f8ca107258a0f9da826b6c119f9c0fdf.gif) said, as he put the cash in his pocket.
> 
>  
> 
> "And it's quick and easy, I hope?" Louise asked, looking at the man.
> 
>  
> 
> "Longest it could take is an hour, but it will just hit them. They won't feel a thing." The mans said, Louise smiled and put the small bottle in her pocket.
> 
>  
> 
> "Well, thank you again." Louise said, before walking towards the door. The man turned around, and watched Louise walk out.
> 
>  
> 
> "Wait." The man shouted, Louise turned around to look at the man.
> 
>  
> 
> "What is this for?" The man asked, Louise chuckled.
> 
>  
> 
> "Does that really concern you?" Louise asked, the man scoffed and scratched the back of his neck.
> 
>  
> 
> "I just want to make sure, you ain't giving feeding it to some important person, or a kid. Y'know? I got a kid of my own, I got a soft spot for them." The man said, Louise smiled.
> 
>  
> 
> "Don't worry, this person won't be missed." Louise said, before opening the door and leaving.
> 
>  

* * *

 

 

> "Annie, wait." Meyer said, trying to catch up to Anabella who was walking fast.
> 
>  
> 
> "Leave me alone, Meyer." Anabella said. Suddenly, Meyer grabbed a hand, and made Anabella turn around and look at him.
> 
>   
> "Just listen to me." Meyer said, Anabella took her hand out of his grip and crossed her arms.
> 
>  
> 
> "What." Anabella asked, Meyer sighed.
> 
>   
> "I truly want to help you, just let me." Meyer pleaded, Anabella sighed and wiped a tear away from her eye.
> 
>  
> 
> "It's already to late to help me." Anabella said, Meyer sighed and watched Anabella wipe tears away from her eyes.
> 
>  
> 
> "It actually isn't. Last night, Charlie called me over for help to look for you. When you came home, he was gonna kill you. But I was able to talk him out of that, can't you see?! I care about you Anabella, I want to help you." Meyer said, Anabella sighed and looked up at the sky.
> 
>  

* * *

 

_*FLASHBACK*_

 

_Suddenly, banging could be heard on the door. Anabella stood up and ran to a corner of the room. This was it. He was gonna kill her or something._

> _"Open the fucking door, you whore!" Charlie screamed, while banging on the door. Anabella cried and hid her face in her arms, trying to block out the noise_

_But suddenly, the banging stopped. Anabella raised her head a little, and heard nothing. She heard someone talking, not Charlie's voice though. Then she heard Charlie's voice, then the other persons. Then she heard the both of them walk away._

 

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

* * *

 

 

Anabella looked back at Meyer, in shock.

 

> "That was you...?" Anabella asked in astonishment.
> 
>  
> 
> "Yes. Now do you believe me?" Meyer asked, Anabella shook her head, with tears rushing down her face.
> 
>  
> 
> "No, no. You are just trying to use me." Anabella said, before turning around and starting to walk fast.
> 
>  
> 
> "Anabella." Meyer said, chasing after Anabella.
> 
>  

Anabella began to run, trying to stay away from Meyer. She pushed pass the crowd of people, as Meyer tried to softly get passed them. He had suddenly lost her, he had no idea where she went.

 

* * *

 

 

Anabella walked down the street, it was now raining. She moved her wet hair out of her face, and tightly hugged herself. She watched cars pass by, and watched people look at her wondering what she was doing.

 

> "What's a pretty girl doing out so late?" A man behind Anabella asked, Anabella turned around to see three men standing behind her laughing.
> 
>  

The first guy had red hair, and was short. The second one was a tall, dark haired man. The last one, was short and had blonde hair. None of them were anywhere near attractive, they were actually very unattractive.

 

> "None of your business." Anabella responded, the tallest one laughed and looked at the ginger.
> 
>  
> 
> "I like them fiesty." The short red head said, Anabella scoffed in disugst before turning around and starting to walk.
> 
>  

Anabella heard someone walking behind her, suddenly they grabbed her wrist and forced her to turn around. It was the short blonde, he was around Anabella's height.

 

> "Listen, I need to get home." Anabella said, the blonde chuckled and Anabella's behind. Anabella jumped in shock, and swiftly removed his hand.
> 
>  
> 
> "Come on... Don't be like that..." The blonde purred, Anabella tried to struggle out of his grip. Which one made him angrier.
> 
>   
> "Don't fucking be like that!" The blonde yelled, before slapping Anabella and making her fall to the floor.
> 
>  

 

Before Anabella was able to react, a man grabbed Anabella's shoulder and picked her up. Anabella tried to kick, but the short blonde grabbed her feet and began to laugh. 

 

The two men picked Anabella up, and began to carry her into the forest which was the oppiste side of the road. Anabella tried to scream, but had seemed to loose her voice. The men were singing the 'Here Comes The Bride' song, while laughing.

 

* * *

 

 

The men dropped Anabella on a stump, and Anabella yelped in pain. One of the men began to grab at Anabella's skirt, and Anabella struggled but couldn't overpower the tall man. He then ripped her skirt, exposing her knee.

 

> "Please stop!" Anabella begged, which did no good. The man chuckled and began to move his hand up her thigh.
> 
>  

Another man held her by the shoulders, holding her down. Anabella tried to scream, but before she could she was met by the shock of her underwear being ripped off. 

 

Anabella knew she had to fight, so she took every strenght in her body and tried to fight.  She was able to scratch the man holding her shoulders. The man yelped in pain, and let go of her to aid to his face.

  
Anabella then kicked the man who was below her, and got up quickly. 

 

Anabella looked and saw one of the men's guns. She had no idea why they were carrying a gun, but she was grateful. She rushed over to the gun and picked it up. One of the men was charging towards her, but stopped when she aimed it at him. The blonde behind the tall man, put his hands up. The tall man copied the short one.

 

> "Listen, I got a family..." The tall man tried to explain, but was cut off my Anabella raising the gun to his head.
> 
>  
> 
> "Please..." The man began to walk closer to her. Anabella suddenly pulled the trigger in shock, the tall man fell over. Blood gushed out his head, Anabella looked over at the short blonde who was looking at her in shock.
> 
>  

Anabella quickly dropped the gun, and started to run through the forests.

 

* * *

 

 

When she got back to the road, she began to run down the street.

 

* * *

 

 

She had reached a residential area, she looked over to see a fimilar car. It was Jimmy's. 

 

She sighed in relief and rushed over to his house.

 

* * *

 

 

Anabella banged on the door, looking behind her to make sure none of the men were following her. Suddenly, the door opened to reveal a brunette.

 

> "Can I help you...?" [the brunette girl](https://media.giphy.com/media/FEVNXL75XLw6Q/source.gif) asked tiredly, Anabella looked behind her, trying to find Jimmy.
> 
>  
> 
> "Angela, who is it?" Jimmy asked, as he walked up behind his wife. When Jimmy saw Anabella, his jaw dropped.
> 
>  
> 
> "Annie...?" Jimmy asked in shock. Anabella's first reaction was to hug Jimmy, which she did. She grabbed him tightly and began to sob on his chest. She couldn't believe what she had done. Was she a monster, or was she just defending herself? She couldn't figure it out.
> 
>  
> 
>  

 


	12. Broken Vows

CHAPTER TWELVE: BROKEN VOWS

* * *

 

> "You what?!" Jimmy asked, astonished of what he had just heard.
> 
>  
> 
> "I... I shot him!" Anabella admitted loudly. Jimmy took a seat next to Anabella, and grabbed her shoulders, making her look into his eyes.
> 
>  
> 
> "Not so loud! Shit... Fuck!" Jimmy loudly whispered, looking down at the floor.
> 
>  
> 
> "Jimmy...? What's going on?" The brunette woman asked, walking into the living room. Jimmy sighed, and took his hands off of Anabella's shoulders, and looked at Angela.
> 
>  
> 
> "Angela, it's nothing. Go back to bed." Jimmy said, standing up and walking over to Angela. Angela looked over Jimmy's shoulder, and saw Anabella looking down at the floor. She looked back at Jimmy, and gave him a confused look.
> 
>  
> 
> "Jimmy, who is she?" Angela asked, crossing her arms.
> 
>  
> 
> "Angela, please." Jimmy pleaded. Before Angela could respond, Anabella stood up. Jimmy turned around, and him and Angela looked at Anabella.
> 
>  
> 
> "It's fine... I'm sorry for disturbing you, I'll go home..." Anabella said in a soft voice, moving a strand of hair away from her face.
> 
>  
> 
> "No, no, no, Annie." Jimmy pleaded, Anabella shook her head.
> 
>  
> 
> "I need to go home." Anabella said, walking towards the door. Jimmy began to follow Anabella, but Angela grabbed his arm and he looked at her.
> 
>  
> 
> "Jimmy, what are you doing?" Angela asked, confused of the current situtation.
> 
>  
> 
> "I'm driving her home, calm down." Jimmy said, aggressively removing her hand from his arm. 

 

* * *

 

 

> "Jimmy, who was she?" Anabella asked, leaning her head against the car window. Jimmy sighed, and kept his eyes on the road.
> 
>  
> 
> "She's just..." Jimmy began to explain, but was cut off by Anabella looking at him.
> 
>  
> 
> "She's your wife, isn't she." Anabella said, Jimmy sighed.
> 
>  
> 
> "Yeah." Jimmy said, Anabella sighed and leaned her head against the window again.
> 
>  
> 
> "I'm sorry, I've caused problems..." Anabella said, Jimmy looked over at Anabella.
> 
>  
> 
> "No, no, of course not. She will understand, you were in trouble." Jimmy tried to explain.

  
  


It was silent after that, Anabella had to recollect her thoughts. But one question was running around her head, and she had to ask it.

 

> "Jimmy, can I ask you a question?" Anabella asked.
> 
>  
> 
> "Of course, what is it?" Jimmy asked, Anabella looked over at him.
> 
>  
> 
> "Why did you try to kiss me, when you're married." Anabella asked, Jimmy sighed.
> 
>  
> 
> "I thought you said we were over that." Jimmy asked, clenching his jaw.
> 
>  
> 
> "We are." Anabella clarified.
> 
>  
> 
> "Then why are we talking about it?" Jimmy asked, sternly.
> 
>  
> 
> "Never mind then." Anabella said, looking out the window again.
> 
>  

* * *

 

 

The car came to a slow stop, Anabella sighed and looked over at Jimmy.

 

> "Thanks for driving me home." Anabella said, before shuffling to open the door.
> 
>  
> 
> "Wait." Jimmy said, looking down. Anabella looked over at him, and he slowly looked at her.
> 
>  
> 
> "What?" Anabella asked, Jimmy sighed.
> 
>  
> 
> "Don't say a thing to anyone about what happened tonight, I'll take care of it." Jimmy said.
> 
>  
> 
> "I trust you, I won't say a word." Anabella said, before getting out of the car. Leaving Jimmy alone.
> 
>  

* * *

 

 

Anabella slowly shut the door, she took her coat off. And noticed the dirt which was smeared on it, she instantly remembered how it got there. She sighed, looked around. 

 

No one was awake, and she was left alone. She walked over to the living room, and placed her coat down on a chair. Then she layed down on the couch, and closed her eyes.

 

After a minute or so, she opened her eyes. She had not enough time to really take anything in, and she had just started to realise what had happened. She laid on her back, and started to cry. She looked up at the ceiling, and thought of everything that just happened.

  
She wondered if she was a monster, I mean she had killed someone. She had just taken away someone's father. That must not make her any better than Charlie, they both kill. Anabella felt terrible, she felt like a monster. She felt as if she hadn't walked alone at night, that man would have still  have been alive.

 

She sat up, and wiped a tear away from her eye. She needed someone to talk to, and she knew just the person.

 

* * *

 

 

Jean began to shove a couple of pieces of stale bread into her bag, and looked around to make sure no one saw her. She then heard a knock, Jean jumped in fear. She closed her bag, and hid it under a table.

 

> "Come in..." Jean said, trying to act like nothing had happened.
> 
>  

Anabella entered the storage room, Jean looked at Anabella in confusion. Jean stood up and looked at Anabella. She noticed that Anabella had dirt all over her, and her hair was a mess.

 

> "Miss Anabella...? Are you okay?" Jean asked, in confusion.
> 
>  
> 
> "I haven't seen you in a while..." Anabella said, trying to break the ice.
> 
>  
> 
> "I had to take a few days off... My sister has the flue, and I had to take care of her for a few days..." Jean responded, scratching the back of her neck.
> 
>  
> 
> "Is she okay now?" Anabella asked, Jean sighed in sadness.
> 
>  
> 
> "No, but I had to come back to work to pay for medicine for her." Jean said, looking down in humiliation.
> 
>   
>  "I wanted to ask you a question." Anabellla asked, changing the subject. Jean sighed, and looked back up at Anabella.
> 
>  
> 
> "Okay, what is it?" Jean asked.
> 
>   
>  "You know I have been having a rough time, right?" Anabella asked, Jean nodded.
> 
>   
>  "And I know you are having a tough time with your sister... So I wanted to make you an offer... I need somewhere where I can feel safe, and no one will know I am there. I can take care of your sister, and I can pay for your sister. Just please, let me stay there..." Anabella asked, Jean sighed.
> 
>  
> 
> "Okay." Jean said, Anabella looked in confusion.
> 
>   
>  "Really?" Anabella asked with astonishment.
> 
>  
> 
> "Yeah, I need help." Jean said with a smile.
> 
>  

* * *

 

 

Jean opened the door, to reveal [a small cramped apartment](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/60/c5/87/60c5875093e9a0fb07d9c3b580d0708e--one-room-apartment-theatre-design.jpg) on the lower east side of Brooklyn.

 

Jean and Anabella walked in, and Anabella smiled and looked around at the apartment. 

 

> "This is a nice place." Anabella said, turning around and looking at Jean.
> 
>  
> 
> "It has a roof, so I cannot complain." Jean said, putting down her coat.
> 
>  
> 
> "Oh good, you're home!" A voice behind Anabella could be heard saying, Anabella turned around to see a pretty brunette.
> 
>  
> 
> "Thank you so much for taking care of Teresa." Jean said with a smile, looking at the brunette.
> 
>  
> 
> "Is this your friend?" [The brunette ](http://68.media.tumblr.com/ca68f98b9f8e58c3910fd657402a323f/tumblr_nshufyKRLc1up42jgo1_500.gif) asked, looking at Anabella with a smile.
> 
>  
> 
> "Yeah, she is my employer's wife." Jean responded.
> 
>  
> 
> "Oooh, fancy!" The brunette said with a smile. She stuck out her hand, and smiled at Anabella.
> 
>  
> 
> "I am Caroline, I help out Jean with her sister." Caroline said. Anabella shook her hand, and gave a warm smile to Caroline.
> 
>  
> 
> "I'm Anabella." Anabella said.
> 
>  
> 
> "How's Teresa?" Jean asked, Caroline let go of Anabella's hand and looked at Jean.
> 
>  
> 
> "She's sleeping, she was being a bit fussy an hour ago." Caroline said, moving out of the way to reveal a young girl sleeping in the bed. Jean looked at the young girl, and sighed.
> 
>  
> 
> "Thank you for taking care of her, I know it can be a struggle." Jean said.
> 
>   
>  "You are my friend, and I know in times like these how hard it is to take care of a child alone." Caroline said with a smile.
> 
>  
> 
> "Well, you should probably get home. I don't want to keep you too long." Jean said with a smile.
> 
>  

After Caroline left, Anabella took a seat in a chair. Anabella watched as Jean walked over to Teresa and stroked her head.

 

> "Well, I'll get you a pillow. Is it okay that you sleep on the floor tonight?" Jean asked, looking at Anabella.
> 
>   
>  "Of course." Anabella said with a smile. Jean smiled, and stood up. She walked over to a closet, and grabbed a quilt and a blanket. She layed the quilt on the floor, and put the pillow on top of the quilt.
> 
>  

Anabella got up, and layed down on the quilt. She looked and saw Jean grab another quilt and pillow, and lay down on another side of the room. 

 

* * *

 

 

Anabella had tried to fall asleep, but all she could think about is that man. She began to cry, she couldn't hold it in anymore. Jean looked over, and sat up a little.

 

> "Anabella? Are you okay?" Jean whispered, Anabella shook her head.
> 
>   
>  "Can I sleep next to you, tonight?" Anabella asked, Jean nodded.
> 
>  

Anabella grabbed her quilt and pillow, and laid down next to Jean. 

 

Jean turned over, and tried to go back to sleep. Anabella still thought about the man, and she had to tell someone.

 

> "Jean, I have to tell you something..." Anabella said, looking up at the ceiling. Jean turned to look at Anabella.
> 
>  
> 
> "What is it?" Jean asked, Anabella took a deep breath.
> 
>  
> 
> "I killed someone." Anabella said, looking at Jean.

 

 


	13. Full Story

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: FULL STORY**

****

_"Forget the mistake. Remember the lesson."_

 

* * *

 

 

> "Please just hear me out." Anabella begged, as Jean walked over to the door.
> 
>  
> 
> "Get out." Jean said sternly, opening the door and looking at Anabella.
> 
>  
> 
> "Please just..." Anabella began to say.
> 
>  
> 
> "Get. Out." Jean said in a louder voice. Anabella sighed, and began to walk towards the door.
> 
>  
> 
> "Jeannie, who is that?" [Teresa ](http://38.media.tumblr.com/3015e2cfb75e5564c2e25785c2c3a355/tumblr_mzgyvia7qj1rr9hnvo6_r2_250.gif) asked, sitting up in her bed and looking at Anabella.
> 
>  
> 
> "Terry, go back to bed." Jean said, looking at Teresa. Anabella turned around to look at Teresa, who was looking at her still. Jean grabbed Anabella's shoulder, making her turn back towards the door.
> 
>  
> 
> "Goodbye, Anabella." Jean said in an angry voice. Anabella sighed, and walked out the door.
> 
>  

* * *

 

 

Anabella wiped a tear away from her eye, and kept her head down as she walked. It was getting light out, it must have been around 4 in the morning. She was dead tired, she could not remember the last time she had slept. 

 

When she looked up, she noticed she had not been walking the right way. She was walking down her old neighborhood, where her family lived. 

 

She looked behind her, debating on going to her parents house or going home. She decided to head to her parents home.

 

* * *

 

 

Rosalina turned to her side, and tried to fall asleep. After her sister's wedding, she couldn't sleep a lot. She worried for her sister, she had not heard from her. Her oldest sister of course, thought it was the best thing that could happen to a young girl. But Rosalina on the other hand, thought it was child abuse.

 

Suddenly, a knock on her window could be heard. Rosalina turned towards the window, and saw Anabella on the roof. Anabella looked like she hadn't slept in days. 

 

Rosalina jumped up in shock, and ran over to the window. Rosalina opened it, and let Anabella inside.

 

Anabella looked around her [sister's room](http://landmarkssociety.com/wp-content/gallery/railroad_museum/childrens-br.jpg). It was the same, just a little colder. 

 

> "Annie! I haven't seen you in days, are you okay?" Rosalina asked, closing the window. 
> 
>  
> 
> "No, I'm not. Can I stay with you tonight?" Anabella asked, turning to look at her sister.
> 
>  
> 
> "Of course, do you want to talk about it?" Rosalina asked.
> 
>  
> 
> "No, not really." Anabella said, walking over to her sister's bed and laying down on it. Rosalina walked over, and laid down next to her sister.
> 
>  
> 
> "Okay, well, goodnight." Rosalina said, closing her eyes.
> 
>  
> 
> "Night." Anabella said. Anabella closed her eyes, she had finally felt at home. 
> 
>  

* * *

 

 

> "Rosalina, get up." Viven said, banging on her sister's door. Rosalina groaned, and turned to her side. 
> 
>  

Rosalina suddenly realised it was Sunday, and church was today. Rosalina quickly opened her eyes and got out of bed. 

 

> "I'll be out in a minute." Rosalina said, as she shuffled and tried to find a dress.
> 
>  
> 
> "Hurry up, daddy's gonna be angry if you're late." Viven said, before walking away.
> 
>  

Anabella opened her eyes, to see Rosalina putting on a dress. Anabella sat up, and rubbed her eyes.

 

> "Morning." Anabella said, while yawning.
> 
>  
> 
> "Morning." Rosalina said, while slipping on her dress. Rosalina turned around to look at Anabella.
> 
>  
> 
> "What do you think?" Rosalina asked, Anabella studied [the outfit](http://assets.unique-vintage.com/media/catalog/product//1/9/1920s_Green_Lace_Brown_Drop_Waist_Flapper_Dress_1.jpg).
> 
>  
> 
> "You look nice." Anabella nodded, while yawning. Rosalina smiled, and began to brush her tangled hair.
> 
>  
> 
> "Not to be rude, but you should leave before mama finds you. Plus, isn't Charlie gonna be looking for you?" Rosalina asked, as she put on a hat.
> 
>  
> 
> "He doesn't care." Anabella said, as she stood up.
> 
>  
> 
> "Well that's good, I guess..." Rosalina said with a chuckle. 
> 
>  
> 
> "Rosalina Mariana Caliente, get your ass down here!" Their father yelled, from downstairs. Anabella chuckled, she almost missed the rush to get to church every morning. 
> 
>  
> 
> "Coming, father!" Rosalina said.
> 
>  
> 
> "Okay, when we leave, just go to your old room and pick out a dress. Everything is still there." Rosalina said, walking over to Anabella.
> 
>  
> 
> "Really?" Anabella asked, she hadn't seen her old room in ages it felt like.
> 
>  
> 
> "Yeah, okay I gotta go." Rosalina said, hugging Anabella before running out of her bedroom.
> 
>  

* * *

 

 

After hearing the door shut, Anabella decided to head to her old room.

 

She slowly opened the door, and it revealed [her old bedroom](http://www.antiquehomestyle.com/inside/bedrooms/1920s/gallery/page23.jpg).

 

She felt like she had been stabbed, as she looked at her old bedroom. Everything was still there, in the place she left it when she headed to bed. Just before her wedding day, she remembers crying on her bed and having horrible anxiety. The anxiety had hit her, the second the smelled the old perfume she used to spray in her room.

  
She walked over to her bed, and stroked the sheets. They felt the same, just like they were. She walked over to her desk, and looked at [her diary](https://img1.etsystatic.com/046/0/10108593/il_340x270.666826979_5ndu.jpg). She opened the diary, and looked at the [yearbook picture](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/cf/89/57/cf8957615dd16ab65459541d044f5119--intimate-photos-rare-photos.jpg) she put inside the diary. Anabella took out the picture, and observed the picture.

  
She couldn't be older than thirteen in the picture, and her parents spent a fortune to get the picture inside the yearbook. She then put the picture back, and walked over to her makeup table.

 

Her makeup was still neatly placed on her table, Anabella grabbed [her lipstick](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/2a/26/8f/2a268f24342c5eec0b40b32a854f74f3.jpg) and applied it to her lips. She always loved the lipstick her mother had worn, and her mother had bought her a lipstick for her 17th birthday. She then grabbed [her mascara](http://blogs.smithsonianmag.com/threaded/files/2013/01/mascara_1920s.jpg), and started to apply it to her eyes.

 

It had took years for her father to finally accept Anabella was a woman, and had to be convinced by her mother. After she was done, she walked over to her closet. She slolwy opened it, and looked at all of her old clothes.

 

She grabbed her [favorite dress](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/4b/10/b9/4b10b95f9d6badddf0a3d622f7dbf623--vintage-style-wedding-dresses-wedding-outfits.jpg), and began to change into it. After she was done, she began to look for the matching shoes. When she found [the shoes](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/47/42/c3/4742c3a40dcd3367cd51af17fc070a2c.jpg), she put them on. After she was done, she grabbed her diary and laid down on her bed and began to read her last entry.

 

 

 


	14. Old Friends

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: OLD FRIENDS**

__   


_ " _ _ It's always enough to be young and in love." _

* * *

 

 

Anabella flipped a page in her diary, smiling at the title of her next entry. As she began to read the first sentence, she heard the bedroom door slightly open.

 

Anabella stood up, and watched as someone entered the bedroom. Anabella's eyes widened when she recognized the person, his eyes widened as well.

 

"Victor..." Was the only words Anabella was able to breath out.

 

There stood the man she thought she would marry someday, Victor. He had a shocked look on his face, his face was built of sadness and shock.

 

Before anymore words could be said, Victor ran up to Anabella and hugged her tightly. Anabella wrapped her arms around his neck, and cried with happiness she saw him again.

 

They had to have hugged for over a minute, when they finally let go of each other and looked in each other's eyes.

 

"I thought I would never see you again..." Victor said, with an astonished look on his face.

 

"I couldn't live with myself if I didn't see you again." Anabella responded softly, giving him a sad smile.

 

"What are you doing here?" Victor asked, looking behind him to make sure no one saw them.

 

"I... I... It's a long story." Anabella said, looking down in shame.

 

"Okay, well, do you wanna get lunch? Oh, wait that's way too inappropriate." Victor began to ramble, but was stopped by Anabella putting her hand on his shoulder.

 

"I would love to." Anabella said with a warm smile. Victor sighed in relief, and returned a warm smile.

  
  


* * *

 

"So what do you think?" Victor asked, walking out of the dressing room.

 

"You look insane." Anabella chuckled, Victor fixed his tie and gave the best 'I'm rich and no one is more important than me' look.

 

"I thought I looked quite dapper." Victor responded, in a foax British accent. 

 

"Okay Ellington, knock off the act." Anabella smiled, with a small chuckle.

 

"Oh, but you haven't seen the best part yet." Victor said, before going back inside the dressing room.

 

Victor then came out with a shiny top hat, a cane, and a scarf to go around his suit. Anabella rolled her eyes, and chuckled. 

 

"Can't resist me, can you?" Victor said, raising an eyebrow.

 

"That will be five hundred."  [ A woman ](https://68.media.tumblr.com/99cc0d011a6d990d8184c86538578a3c/tumblr_omtzb1Z11y1utnwdeo1_500.gif) walked up from the main store, she had a strong french accent. Victor looked over at her, and adjusted the top hat.

 

"Can I just test it out, first?" Victor asked, the woman tilted her head in confusion.

 

"What do you mean, test it-" The woman began to ask, but was interuppted by Victor strecthing out his arm. Suddenly, a rip could be heard. The woman gasped in shock, and saw as the arm of the suit was now ripped.

 

"Oh..." Victor said, looking down at the rip. The woman grunted, and charged towards Victor.

 

"You... You bitch!" The woman yelled, before slapping Victor. Anabella gasped in shock, but was frozen in place.

 

"Janice, call the police at once!" The woman yelled, while holding onto Victor.

 

"I think the fuck not!" Victor yelled, the woman looked at Victor. But before she could react, Victor pushed her over. Anabella gasped in shock, and Victor grabbed her arm.

 

Victor and Anabella began to run towards the exit, Anabella watched as the woman got up. 

 

"Sorry!" Anabella yelled, before running out the door with Victor.

 

* * *

 

 

Victor and Anabella ran down the boardwalk, looking behind them every few seconds to make sure no one was chasing them.

 

They ran down an alley way, and approached an old apartment building. Victor opened the door quickly, and motioned for Anabella to enter. When she ran in, he followed.

 

* * *

 

 

> "Welcome, to my domain." Victor said, as he opened his apartment door.
> 
>  

Anabella walked inside, and moved a strand of hair out of her face. The apartment looked old, and had little fruniture.

 

> "The hell you wearing?" Gerald asked, as he walked into the living room.
> 
>  
> 
> "Oh my god, Gerald!" Anabella said with a smile, and walked up to him and hugged him.
> 
>  
> 
> "Annie! It's good to see you, how's the husband?" Gerald asked, taking a swig of the beer he was holding.
> 
>  
> 
> "Let's not discuss that." Victor said, as he threw the top hat to a corner of the room.
> 
>  
> 
> "Uh okay. Anyways, how are you Annie?" Gerald asked, crossing his arms and smiling.
> 
>  
> 
> "I'm good, but I should really be going. Like you said, I have a  _husband_  to attend to." Anabella said, sighing.
> 
>  
> 
> "Aw come on, you just got here." Victor said, as she sprawled out on the sofa. Anabella turned to him, and gave him a slight smile.
> 
>  
> 
> "I'm sorry guys, maybe another time. I just... I really should be going." Anabella said, looking down at the floor. Victor sighed, and got off the sofa.
> 
>  
> 
> "At least let me show you the gift I got you." Victor said, walking over to a closet.
> 
>  
> 
> "A gift? Oh Victor, that isn't necessary." Anabella said, watching Victor shuffle through a box.
> 
>  
> 
> "Of course it is." Victor chuckled, before walking over to Anabella.
> 
>  
> 
> "Close your eyes." Victor said, Anabella gave a confused look.
> 
>  
> 
> "I'll leave you to be." Gerald said with a chuckle, before walking into his bedroom.
> 
>   
>  "Come on, I don't bite." Victor said with a smile. Anabella sighed, and closed her eyes.
> 
>  
> 
> "Now turn around." Victor said softly, Anabella giggled and turned around.
> 
>  

Anabella felt a cold metal being put around her neck. After a few seconds, Victor guided her to a mirror.

 

> "Okay, open your eyes." Victor said. Anabella slowly opened her eyes, and what she saw was breathtaking.
> 
>  

It [was a diamond necklace](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/ff/fe/0f/fffe0f2352faeab935af00547560bf1f.gif), it must have cost a fortune. Anabella smiled, as she felt the diamonds that were incrusted in the necklace.

 

> "Well, what do you think?" Victor asked, nervous for her repsonce.
> 
>   
>  "Victor... How could you afford this?" Anabella asked, looking at Victor.
> 
>  
> 
> "I didn't actually buy it... My father bought it for my mom, and she told me to give it to a girl who meant the world to me... And you do mean the world to me." Victor said, looking down at the floor.
> 
>  
> 
> "Oh Victor, I can't accept this." Anabella said, looking down at the necklace.
> 
>  
> 
> "Of course you do. I don't think you understand how much your friendship means to me... I mean, you're like my best friend." Victor said, looking back up at Anabella.
> 
>  
> 
> "Thank you." Anabella said, before pulling Victor into a tight hug.
> 
>  
> 
> "Don't mention it." Victor said, as Anabella hugged him.
> 
>  

* * *

 

 

> "Haven't seen you in a while." Meyer said, as he leaned against the railing, next to Anabella.
> 
>  
> 
> "Hi, Meyer." Anabella said, looking out at the sea.
> 
>  
> 
> "How's life been treating you?" Meyer asked, looking at Anabella.
> 
>  
> 
> "How do you think?" Anabella sarcastically asked, Meyer chuckled and then sighed.
> 
>  
> 
> "Charlie's has practically gave up on you. Says your a 'lost cause'." Meyer said, Anabella chuckled and rolled her eyes.
> 
>  
> 
> "Suprised he hasn't tracked me down yet. I've literally only been twenty minutes away from him." Anabella said, Meyer chuckled.
> 
>  
> 
> "He's been focused on more... Deadly matters." Meyer said, looking at the ocean.
> 
>  
> 
> "You mean he can't figure out where to store the guy he just shot." Anabella said, looking at Meyer. Meyer chuckled slightly, and shook his head.
> 
>  
> 
> "One of his cousins I guess, was found dead in the woods. Was shot to death, he was found trying to crawl through the forest to the road. When they asked him what happened, he mentioned some girl. That was the last thing he said, before he died." Meyer said, looking at Anabella.
> 
>  
> 
> "Crazy right? A girl, a fucking girl." Meyer chuckled. Anabella suddenly realized who that 'fucking girl' was, it was her. 


	15. Forgotten Stories

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: FORGOTTEN STORIES**

****

* * *

 

 

_*FLASHBACK*_

 

_Anabella stared at the body of the man who had tried to rape her, blood began to run down from his chest onto the dirt. Anabella was shocked, what did she just do? She remembered him saying he was  a father, she just took a father away from a child._

 

> _"What did you just do?" The man behind her asked, staring at his friend in shock. Anabella looked at the friend, who had a distraught look on his face._
> 
> _  
> "I am so sorry." Anabella whispered, the man looked up at her, his eyes were red and he was shaking._
> 
>  

_Before he could answer, shuffling from behind him could be heard. The man turned around, and then looked back at Anabella._

 

> _"Go." The man demanded, clenching his jaw._
> 
>  
> 
> _"But... I just..." Anabella tried to explain, looking at the man's dead body._
> 
> _  
> "Go! Before he comes back, go!" The man screamed. Anabella looked at the man one last time, before sprinting off into the forest._
> 
>  

 

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

 

* * *

 

 

> "Mrs. Luciano?" The nurse asked, Anabella snapped out of her daydream and looked up at the nurse.
> 
>  
> 
> "She said you can come in." The nurse said, motioning towards a hospital room. Anabella sighed, and stood up.
> 
>  
> 
> "Thanks." Anabella said, before walking towards the door.
> 
>  

When she reached the door, she grabbed the doorknob. She took a deep breath, before entering.

 

* * *

 

 

Anabella slowly shut the door, and looked at the greiving wife.

 

> "Hello." [The wife](https://media.giphy.com/media/aTJPlW9V4xNRe/giphy.gif) said, with a sad smile. Anabella began to walk towards the hospital bed, taking everything in.
> 
>  
> 
> "Hello, thanks for letting me come." Anabella said, looking at the wife. She was gorgeous, she had the most beautiful blue eyes. 
> 
>  
> 
> "Of course, family is always welcome." The wife said in a small voice, giving a small smile.
> 
>   
>  "I never met your husband, but I bet he was a good man." Anabella said, giving a small smile. The wife chuckled and shook her head, looking down.
> 
>   
>  "He was a terrible man. But he was the best father, he loved our son." The wife said, wiping a tear away from her eye.
> 
>  

Anabella felt like crying, she really felt like a monster. Knowing she took away such a good father, and for what? Her own satisfaction to know she got revenge?

 

> "I remember when it was our son's fifth birthday." The wife slightly smiled, "We were broke, but he still took us to Los Angeles. Our son had been begging us to take him to see his cousins. So on his fifth birthday, he took him. I remember calling him crazy for even attempting to take us to Hollywood, but he still did. Those were the best days of my life, seeing my son smile and laughing. I will always cherish those memories." The wife finished, tears streaming down her cheeks.
> 
>  
> 
> "That sounds amazing." Anabella said with a small smile.
> 
>  
> 
> "It was," The wife said, as she reached towards the bedside table. "He spent so much, just to take this damn photo. I never saw a point in taking a photo, but now I am grateful he spent the money." The wife said, handing a picture to Anabella.
> 
>  

Anabella observed [the picture](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/3c/d9/7d/3cd97d9a9c83bfea79ee146acaec8e69--thelma-todd-celebrity-couples.jpg), they had looked so happy. Anabella smiled slightly, before handing the photo back to the wife. Before Anabella could say something, the hospital door slightly opened. Anabella turned around to see who it was

 

> "Miss, your mother is here to see you." The nurse said, looking at the wife. The wife sighed, and walked towards the door.
> 
>  
> 
> "I'll be right back, just stay here." The wife said, before shutting the door and leaving.
> 
>  

Anabella turned back around, and walked over to the bed. She obversed his body, taking in every detail. He still had dirt on him, from when he had fallen when he was shot. Anabella slowly lifted the blanket.

 

She covered her mouth, from the horrific scent and the disgust. She saw where she had shot him, it was now less bloody. But it was still horrific.

 

She heard the door knob opening, and Anabella quickly threw the blanket back over the man and turned around.

 

She saw the wife walk in, and what she persumed was her mother. 

 

> "Mother, this is Pat's cousin's wife." The wife said, smiling at Anabella. The mother looked at Anabella, and obseved her up and down.
> 
>  
> 
> "Charmed. Do you mind if me and my daughter have a moment alone, with Pat." [The mother](http://media4.giphy.com/media/xUPOqDtGa2nQBmUdq0/giphy.gif) said, fixing her fur coat. Anabella smiled.
> 
>  
> 
> "Of course, thank you so much for letting me come." Anabella said, before leaving the hospital room.
> 
>  

* * *

 

 

> "So how did it go?" Meyer asked, as Anabella entered the car.
> 
>  
> 
> "Fine, I met his wife." Anabella said, putting on her seat belt.
> 
>   
>  "His wife? Oh yeah, she's a piece of work." Meyer said with a chuckle.
> 
>   
>  "What do you mean?" Anabella asked, looking over at Meyer.
> 
>  
> 
> "First time I met her, found her in bed with Charlie. Second time I met her, she was fighting with her husband about who should watch their kid. Third time, she tried to seduce me." Meyer said, leaning his head against the car side window.
> 
>  
> 
> "She didn't seem like that, she seemed devoted to her husband." Anabella said, Meyer chuckled again.
> 
>  
> 
> "Trust me, you'll find her at the pub tonight. Either trying to take home someone, or drinking herself to death." Meyer said, looking over at Anabella.
> 
>  
> 
> "You're starting to sound like Charlie." Anabella said. 
> 
>  
> 
> "That's cause it's true." Meyer said with a chuckle. "Anyways, ready to go home?" Meyer asked, putting his seat belt on.
> 
>   
>  "Yeah." Anabella said, leaning her head against the window.


	16. My Love

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: MY LOVE

* * *

 

 

 

> "You still didn't answer my question."  [ Alexandra ](http://68.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m2dz3iObsg1r5tdn1.gif) said, as she took a bite of her sandwich. Rosalina looked over at her friend, and sighed.
> 
>  
> 
> "I don't see why you care so much." Rosalina said, avoiding the question. Alexandra chuckled, and rolled her eyes.
> 
>  
> 
> "Your sister married an upcoming gangster-" Alexandra began to explain, but was cut off my Rosalina shushing her.
> 
>  
> 
> "Keep your voice down!" Rosalina exclaimed, looking around to make sure no one heard them.
> 
>  
> 
> "I'm just trying to make sense of it all." Alexandra responded, rolling her eyes. Rosalina sighed, and looked down at the floor.
> 
>  
> 
> "Come to my house after school, I'll tell you everything." Rosalina said, looking back up at Alexandra. Alexandra smiled, with satisfaction.
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>  

  
  


> "Mama, I'm home!" Rosalina shouted, as she closed the front door.
> 
>  
> 
> Alexandra clutched her school books, and looked around the  [ entrance of the house ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/25/bb/14/25bb140f6bfbc9477892d93627a537ae.jpg) . 
> 
>  
> 
> Foot steps could be heard coming from the parlor, Alexandra and Rosalina turned to look and see who it was.
> 
>  
> 
> "You didn't tell me a friend was coming over." Rosalina's mother said, as she walked over to her daughter.
> 
>  
> 
> "I thought it didn't matter." Rosalina grunted, as her mother fixed her daughter's hair. Her mother then grabbed Rosalina's chin, forcing her to look at her.
> 
>  
> 
> "Don't speak that way to me." Her mother said, before letting go of Rosalina's chin.
> 
>  
> 
> "It's nice to see you, Mrs. Caliente." Alexandra said, trying to break the ice.
> 
>  
> 
> "Alexandra Hamming, correct?" Her mother asked, looking at Alexandra.
> 
>  
> 
> "Yeah, my dad works at the auto shop down the street." Alexandra said with a smile, Rosalina's mother gave a slight smile.
> 
>  
> 
> "Okay well, Rosalina needs to be ready for dinner in two hours. So please make it quick." Her mother said, before walking away.
> 
>  
> 
> "Sorry about her." Rosalina rolled her eyes, Alexandra giggled.
> 
>  
> 
> "You shouldn't talk that way about mother." A female's voice could be heard saying, Alexandra and Rosalina turned around to see Vivien walking in from the living room.
> 
>  
> 
> "Mind your business, clown face." Rosalina said, Vivien chuckled and raised an eyebrow.
> 
>  
> 
> "Alexandra Hamming, right?" Vivien asked, looking at Alexandra.
> 
>  
> 
> "Yeah..." Alexandra responded, looking at Vivien.
> 
>  
> 
> "Just leave us alone." Rosalina said, crossing her arms. Vivien looked over at Rosalina, and scoffed.
> 
>  
> 
> "Watch your language." Vivien said, before walking back into the living room.
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>   
>    
>    
> 

_ _

> _ I've been away from you a long time _
> 
> _ I never thought I'd missed you so _
> 
> _ Somehow I feel _
> 
> _ You love is real _
> 
> _ Near you I long to wanna be _
> 
> _ The birds are singin', it is song time _
> 
> _ The banjos strummin' soft and low _
> 
> _ I know that you _
> 
> _ Yearn for me too _
> 
> _ Swanee! You're calling me! _
> 
>  

Alexandra hummed the song, as she flipped a page in the magazine. Rosalina sat on her bed, and watched cars going pass from her window. Rosalina looked over at Alexandra, and sighed.

 

Alexandra noticed Rosalina looking at her, and closed her magazine and looked at Rosalina.

 

> "So, ready to talk about it?" Alexandra asked, leaning her head on her hand.
> 
>  
> 
> "Yeah." Rosalina said, looking up at the ceiling.

 

* * *

  
  
  
  


> "I miss her a lot." Rosalina said, now crying. Alexandra had an astonished look on her face, as Rosalina finished the story.
> 
>  
> 
> "Wow... That's... That's a lot..." Alexandra said, wiping a tear away from her eye.
> 
>  
> 
> "Yeah, I know. I just..." Rosalina began to say, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Rosalina and Alexandra looked over at the door.
> 
>  
> 
> "Time to get ready." Her mother shouted, before walking away. Rosalina looked back over at Alexandra, who began to stand up.
> 
>  
> 
> "See you tomorrow at school." Alexandra said, as she walked over and grabbed her school bag.
> 
>  
> 
> "Okay, bye Alexandra." Rosalina said, standing up and giving Alexandra a farewell hug.
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

  
  
  
  
  


Rosalina picked at her food, and watched as her father rambled about the new Ford car. Rosalina tried to stay unnoticed, as it seemed every time she did something, she was shamed for it. She had always been the black sheep of the family, the tom-boyish her. She and her father had argued about Rosalina's ways, and her father always ended up giving up and calling Rosalina a disgrace to the family.

 

Vivien kept looking at Rosalina, who kept picking at her food. Vivien had always been the 'perfect' daughter, good grades, good looks, popular, and of course, ladylike. She took after her mother, but had the attitude of her father. Though she was the oldest, she did not marry because of problems with her health. Vivien had always been bipolar, and her father was scared that Charles would be turned off by Vivien's ways. Vivien had always tried to prove herself, and maybe a little too much. She always tried to out do everyone she met, and usually did.

 

> "Rosalina, did your report card come in yet?" Their father asked, turning his attention to Rosalina who was picking at her food still.
> 
>  
> 
> "Rosalina, don't do that." Her mother said, taking the fork out of her hand and placing it down on the cloth. Rosalina sighed, and looked up at her father.
> 
>  
> 
> "Yeah." Rosalina said, leaning back in her chair. 
> 
>  
> 
> "Rosalina, don't do that!" Her mother said more angrily, making her daughter sit up more.
> 
>  
> 
> "Where is it?" Her father asked, wiping his mouth and standing up. 
> 
>  
> 
> "On the kitchen counter." Rosalina said, picking her fork up and began to eat. Her father smirked, and walked to the kitchen.

 

Rosalina began to eat her food, while her mother watched Rosalina. Vivien minded her own business, and ate as well. Suddenly, the sound of a loud crash came from the kitchen. The three females looked over, and watched as her father marched back into the dining room.

 

> "D's?! Fucking D's?!" Her father screamed, pointing at Rosalina's grades. Vivien slightly chuckled, and continued eating.
> 
>  
> 
> "Rosalina, when were you going to tell me-" Her mother began to shout, but was stopped by her father slapping her mother. He then marched over to Rosalina, and grabbed her by her hair.
> 
>  
> 
> "Papa, you're hurting me!" Rosalina exclaimed, as she began to cry.
> 
>  
> 
> "Shut up!" Her father said, as he dragged her out of her seat and upstairs to her bedroom.

  
  


* * *

 

Rosalina looked out her window, and wiped a tear away from her eye. She was still sore from the beating she recived not long ago, as she tried to forget about the screams that she had made from the pain. She turned over in her bed, and looked at the ceiling. 

 

Suddenly, a knock on her window could be heard. Rosalina turned over, to see Alexandra outside her window. Rosalina sat up in shock, and limped over to the window.

 

> "What are you doing here?" Rosalina asked, as she opened the window.
> 
>  
> 
> "I was thinking, and I think I just came up with a great idea." Alexandra said, as she entered Rosalina's bedroom.
> 
>  
> 
> "Oh yeah? What?" Rosalina said, as she closed her window and looked at Alexandra. 
> 
>  
> 
> "We should sneak into Anabella's new house and find her!" Alexandra exclaimed, Rosalina scoffed in disbalief.
> 
>  
> 
> "Come on now, like that would work." Rosalina said, crossing her arms.
> 
>  
> 
> "It would! We have sneaked around a lot of places before, what makes this any different? I mean look, you keep wanting to know how Rosalina is. This is the perfect opprotunity. And plus, we can help her. Come on, you know where she lives! We won't be gone for long, plus your parent's sleep like babies. They won't miss a thing." Alexandra said with an evil smirk.
> 
>  
> 
> "Fine, but we can't be gone for too long." Rosalina sighed, walking over to grab her coat.


	17. Young and In Love

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: YOUNG AND IN LOVE**

****

* * *

 

 

> "So you're saying, Meyer beat you up, and you guys immediately became friends?" Anabella asked, astonished of what she had just heard.
> 
>  
> 
> "Not a lot of people can stand up to a 5'7 fourteen year old, you know." Charlie responded, taking a drag of his cigar.
> 
>  
> 
> "Me and Dandi met in prep school, we clicked instantly." Anabella said, smiling at the slight memory of the good times with Dandi.
> 
>   
> "Well me and Meyer didn't have that luxury." Charlie scoffed.
> 
>  
> 
> "It wasn't really a luxury, I mean you were forced to be someone. At least you had freedom to do what you want." Anabella said, sitting up and looking at Charlie.
> 
>  
> 
> "Well look at this, you two are finally bonding." Meyer said, entering the living room with a smile on his face.
> 
>  
> 
> "We aren't bonding Meyer, we are talking. Learn the difference." Charlie said, looking up at Meyer.
> 
>  
> 
> "My mistake, if I hadn't known you two, I would think you were just two people who were young and in love." Meyer laughed, taking a seat on the chair near the couch where Charlie and Anabella were sitting.
> 
>  
> 
> "Go home, Meyer." Charlie said, becoming annoyed by Meyer.
> 
>  
> 
> "I will, when you promise that when I leave, it doesn't turn back into a war room." Meyer said, leaning back in his chair.
> 
>  
> 
> "Yeah okay, now go." Charlie sighed, giving Meyer an annoyed look.
> 
>  
> 
> "And what about you, Annie?" Meyer asked, looking at Anabella who was looking down at the newspaper.
> 
>   
> "Yeah, I can do that." Anabella said with a slight smile, looking up at Meyer.
> 
>  
> 
> "Great, now I can go. Bye you two." Meyer said with a warm smile, before sitting up and heading towards the front door.
> 
>  
> 
> "He's a piece of fucking work." Charlie said after he heard the door shut, leaning back on the couch.
> 
>  
> 
> "Oh, he's only trying to help." Anabella said with a slight chuckle. 
> 
>  
> 
> "Has an odd way of showing it." Charlie said, taking another drag of his cigar.
> 
>  
> 
> "So where were we?" Anabella asked, intrigued to continue on hearing about Charlie's life story.
> 
>  
> 
> "Be honest, do you really care?" Charlie asked, turning to look at Anabella.
> 
>   
> "I wouldn't be asking again, if I didn't." Anabella said with a smile, Charlie gave a slight smirk.
> 
>  
> 
> "Okay well, let's get back to it." Charlie said, before continuing the long story.
> 
>  

* * *

 

 

It had to be around two in the morning, when Charlie had finally woken up. He looked over to see his cigar had burned out, and he was slouching on the couch. He felt something on his lap, and he looked down. There he saw Anabella, resting her head on his lap.

 

He didn't know what to do, he almost wanted to knock her head off, but he had a strange feeling in his heart. Almost like he was enjoying it, something he had never felt before with a woman. He was used to treated women like his play toy, and throwing them out when they got old.

  
But he felt a weird bond with Anabella, something he didn't know he enjoyed. He leaned back a little more, and fixed her head to make it more comfortable on his lap. Then, he closed his eyes and slept as well.

 

* * *

 

 

Anabella slowly opened her eyes, she had fallen asleep on Charlie's lap. She slowly sat up, and saw Charlie had fallen asleep as well. It was still night, and Anabella was still a little out of it. She smiled at the sight of Charlie, she felt almost at home. 

 

But that thought was interupted by the sound of footsteps from upstairs, Anabella looked up to the ceiling. She heard footsteps from upstairs, she began to shake in fear. She looked down at Charlie, she had no idea what she was going to do. She shook Charlie, trying to wake him up.

>   
> "Charlie! Charlie!" Anabella whispered frantically, trying to wake him up. She swore under her breath when she couldn't wake him up, and then she dashed towards the kitchen.
> 
>  

When she got in the kitchen, she heard the footsteps still upstairs. She ran over to a cabinet, and searched for a knife. When she grabbed it, she immediently thought of Pat. She sighed, and then put the knife down. After that, she slowly snuck upstairs.

 

* * *

 

 

> "I don't see her!" Alexandra loudly whispered to Rosalina, as they looked around the empty bedroom.
> 
>  
> 
> "She has to be here! I know it!" Rosalina said, dashing towards the bathroom and searching around in there.
> 
>  

Before anymore could be said, the bedroom door swiftly opened. Alexandra turned around to see Anabella, who looked more shaken up then Alexandra was. Rosalina ran back into the bedroom to see what the noise was, to only see her sister. Rosalina stood there in shock, and Anabella looked at Rosalina.

 

> "What are you doing here?!" Anabella whispered angrily, crossing her arms and looking at Rosalina.
> 
>  
> 
> "We came to look for you!" Rosalina said with fear in her voice. Anabella sighed, and shut the bedroom door.
> 
>  
> 
> "You need to leave." Anabella said, walking over to the nearest window and opening it.
> 
>   
> "But we came to help you!" Alexandra exclaimed, Anabella then turned around to look at Alexandra.
> 
>  
> 
> "I don't need help, now leave." Anabella said, walking over to Rosalina.
> 
>  
> 
> "Why are you acting like this?!" Rosalina asked, eyes watering up.
> 
>  
> 
> "Acting like what? Now get out." Anabella said, grabbing her sister's arm and dragging her towards the window.
> 
>  
> 
> "Anabella, please just hear us out." Alexandra pleaded, watching Rosalina being forcabbly dragged to the window.
> 
>  
> 
> "Get out, both of you." Anabella said, letting go of her sister's arm and pointing towards the open window.
> 
>   
> "Anabella, please-" Rosalina begged, but was interupped by Anabella grabbing her shirt's collar.
> 
>   
> "Go, before I do something." Anabella threatened, Rosalina felt her stomach drop. 
> 
>  
> 
> "Okay..." Rosalina said, before climbing out the widnow. Alexandra took one last look at Anabella, before following her friend.
> 
>  

* * *

 

 

> "Are we not going to talk about what just happened?!" Alexandra asked, following Rosalina down the street.
> 
>   
> "I don't want to talk about it." Rosalina said, tears streaming down her face.
> 
>   
> "But that's your sister!" Alexandra exclaimed, trying to make sense of everything.
> 
>   
> "My sister's dead." Rosalina said, turning around to look at Alexandra. Before storming back down the road, Alexandra stopped walking. Alexandra couldn't believe what she had just heard.

 


	18. Friends Like Me

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: FRIENDS LIKE ME**

****

* * *

 

 

 

> "You look hot." Benny said, as Dandi walked out of the bathroom. 
> 
>  
> 
> "Are you sure? I feel like it's a little too out there" Dandi said, looking down at [the dress](https://cdn1.cdnme.se/3224776/6-3/4_5172a9c2e087c335bf2caa23.gif) she had picked out. 
> 
>  
> 
> "Baby, there's no such thing as too out there." Benny said, walking up to Dandi and putting his hands on her waistline.
> 
>  
> 
> "You're too much." Dandi said, giving a warm smile as Benny ran his hands up and down her waist.
> 
>  
> 
> "Only the best for my baby." Benny said, before giving Dandi a deep kiss.
> 
>  
> 
> "We have to go." Dandi said, giggling and pushing Benny's face away from her's.
> 
>  
> 
> "Since when do you care about those so called 'boring parties'?" Benny asked, giving a slight chuckle.
> 
>  
> 
> "I just don't want to hear you bickering about how Rothstein made you do more, cause you didn't attend." Dandi said, before pushing away from Benny.
> 
>  
> 
> "Fair point." Benny chuckled, before grabbing his coat.
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

Dandi and Benny walked into the [grand hotel restaurant ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/1b/a8/2d/1ba82db76cb881b11f34b6b1dba9e1da.jpg), arm in arm. Dandi admired the interior, and the fancy people inside. Benny made his way to a table, while Dandi searched for Anabella.

 

Dandi pushed through crowds, trying to keep a charming smile. She couldn't find Anabella anywhere, it was rather odd. She ended up finding Anabella at a table, talking and smoking with some other wives. Dandi was taken back by this, Anabella never smoked and hated talking to the fellow wives. 

 

Anabella looked over at Dandi, and looked at her up and down before turning back and talking with the wives. Dandi raised an eyebrow, and walked over to the table. When Dandi approached the table, the four girls sitting there looked over at Dandi. They gave her disapproving looks, Dandi stood there awkwardly.

 

> "And you are?" [One of the women](https://media.giphy.com/media/ON3FEM0cGp76o/giphy.gif) asked, who was sitting next to Anabella. Dandi looked over at Anabella, who was giving the same disapproving look. Dandi took a deep breath, before looking back at Anabella.
> 
>  
> 
> "I'm a friend of Anabella's." Dandi said with a warm smile. The woman scoffed, and looked at Anabella who raised an eyebrow.
> 
>  
> 
> "Who brought you here?" Anabella asked, looking uncomfortable.
> 
>  
> 
> "Benny." Dandi responded, trying to remain calm. The three girls next to Anabella began to whisper to themselves, then looked at Dandi with anger in their eyes.
> 
>  
> 
> "You're not Benny's wife." [One of the other women](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/f6/9a/3f/f69a3f375e308cab201d9bb5fcd8f2dc.gif) commented, giving Dandi a disgusted look.
> 
>  
> 
> "He isn't married..." Dandi said, confused of what the woman was talking about.
> 
>   
> "Ben Siegel is married to our friend." [The last of the three women](https://mattsko.files.wordpress.com/2014/05/joan-1920s-gif.gif) said, raising an eyebrow at Dandi. Anabella looked at the three girls, and sighed.
> 
>  
> 
> "Be right back." Anabella said, standing up. 
> 
>  

Anabella grabbed Dandi's arm, and pulled her to a corner of the restaurant.

 

> "You shouldn't be here!" Anabella said angrily, Dandi gave a confused look.
> 
>  
> 
> "Why? It's a free country, ain't it?" Dandi asked, crossing her arms.
> 
>   
> "Dandi, these are dangerous people." Anabella said, annoyed by Dandi's response.
> 
>  
> 
> "Then why are you hanging out with them?" Dandi asked, raising an eyebrow. Anabella rolled her eyes and sighed.
> 
>  
> 
> "You know why." Anabella responded.
> 
>  
> 
> "No, I actually don't. Yes, you did marry Charlie Luciano. But last time I checked, you wanted nothing to do with Charlie. Now, you're all over the other wives. Seems a little fast, doesn't it?" Dandi said sternly, clenching her jaw.
> 
>  
> 
> "Just leave Dandi." Anabella said, feeling herself get angrier at Dandi.
> 
>   
> "Well-" Dandi began to say, but was cut off by Anabella pushing Dandi over.
> 
>  

Dandi fell down and hit her head against a table. Anabella had an angry look on her face, Dandi had never seen that look on Anabella's face before.

 

> "LEAVE!" Anabella yelled, before turning around and heading back to the table. 
> 
>  

Dandi looked around, the music had stopped, and everyone was looking at Dandi. Dandi looked over at Benny, who was looking over and had a look of anger on his face. Dandi quickly stood up, and rushed over to grab her coat. 

 

After she got her coat, she walked over to the exit. Benny looked over at his friends, and sighed. After that, he stood up and quickly followed Dandi.

 

* * *

 

 

> "What the fuck?!" Benny yelled, as Dandi calmly put down her coat.
> 
>  

Benny began to complain and yell at Dandi. But Dandi could only focus on what the women had said, about Benny's wife.

 

> "When were you going to tell me you were married?" Dandi asked, turning around to look at Benny.
> 
>  

Benny gave a confused look, and scoffed.

 

> "I didn't think it mattered." Benny said, crossing his arms.
> 
>  
> 
> "It does to me." Dandi said, before walking over to the front door.
> 
>  

When she passed Benny, he grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him. Dandi tried to get out of his grip, but he was too strong.

 

> "Let go of me." Dandi demanded.
> 
>  
> 
> "You're not leaving." Benny said sternly, Dandi scoffed.
> 
>   
> "I am and I will." Dandi said, and immidently after she said that, Benny slapped her.
> 
>  

Dandi fell to the ground, and was astonished of what just happened. She sat up a little, and touched the spot where Benny had slapped her. Benny had already walked away, and walked over to grab a drink. Dandi stood up, and began to walk towards Benny. 

 

> "Never touch me again, prick!" Dandi screamed, before taking the glass he was about to grab and smashing it over his head.
> 
>  

Benny fell to the floor, and grunted in pain. He touched his forehead, and felt blood slowly flowing down. He looked up at Dandi, who was staring at him. Right then, Benny began to laugh. Dandi gave a confused look, Benny stood up and walked over to Dandi. 

 

Dandi tried to back up, but was stopped when she hit the wall. Benny went up to her, and hugged her tightly, still laughing. 

 

> "I'm in love." Benny said, as he chuckled.

 

 

 

>  
> 
>  

 


End file.
